


Percy Jackson: An Age Gone By

by JustASimpleWriter1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASimpleWriter1/pseuds/JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: Long ago, in the time of Alexander the Great, the maiden Goddess Artemis finds herself watching over the Macedonian expedition she journeys far into the rugged and arid lands of Asia, which lie beyond the rule of the Greek Gods. In her observations, she finds one individual far more interesting than any other. This is her tale of adventure, friendship, and love: all for Perseus.





	1. Act I, Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, but I figured I would put it on Archive of Our Own as well! [I'm new here to this site as a writer, please be kind lol]
> 
> If you haven't seen this story before, I will tell you that it is a work in progress, and I will upload chapters here every month or so, or quicker if there is a demand for it!
> 
> To pre-emptively answer any questions:  
> 1\. This story will follow the Books (in its own way)  
> 2\. There will be flashbacks (marked by the --------------'s) and the italic text  
> 3\. The story below is organized into different sections Italic paragraphs signify that the narrative is taking place in the past. Normal text signifies the present.
> 
> So Cheers, enjoy the story!

A full moon shone over a glistening silvery lake, illuminating the surrounding forest and shore. The serene sight was accompanied by a gentle breeze that billowed over the water’s surface. Peaceful air currents swiftly brought light clouds across the night sky, which would catch the moon’s rays from time to time as their outlines became etched in a silver hue. The thick lush forest that surrounded the lake basked in the light, shining with an air of purity, that had no signs of human activity. Completely wild. Completely free.

Completely isolated.

It was here that Artemis found herself watching this scene, with a sad pang of regret. She stood on the pebbled shore of the lake, her sandals firmly burying the tops of her feet in the smooth pebbles, which had been rounded and gleaned over by the passage of time.

‘How poetic.’ Artemis bored her vision into the water’s surface, a sudden feeling of rage and despair welling up inside her. _How dare he._

The water lapped without a sound against scattered driftwood and odd rocks that were within reach of the mirrored surface of the water. A familiar dread welled up inside her: feelings of remorse unable to be contained. It was an eternal problem of being a goddess, being that she had lived through this moment more times than she could count.

That was a lie. She didn’t know why she kept trying to convince herself of not being obsessed on this certain issue. _Foolish… Selfish… Arrogant…_

Artemis knelt and ran a finger across the still surface of the water, creating a small wake that transformed the reflected image of the full moon above into a series of ripples and wavy distorted images. Today marked the two thousand, three hundred, and thirty-third anniversary of that fateful day.

Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Her hands involuntarily reached back over her head instantaneously, gripping the smooth hardwood grip of her bow, which was slung over her back. The instinct was hard-wired in her being, but she had nothing to shoot. Nothing.

Slowly, with time passing undeterminably, her hand laxed and she let it fall back to the water, finding a minuscule amount of comfort in tracing outlines of clouds within the water. Kneeling, she closed her eyes, feeling the presence of her hunters nearby, safe, secure, and most importantly, far enough away. They wouldn’t believe or understand her situation. No one did.

“Sister, I thought I would find you here.”

Artemis scowled into the water, which had cleared enough to see her own reflection. A slender face, with high cheekbones, wild auburn hair, and piercing silver eyes stared back at her, unfortunately, her eyes were rimmed with red. ‘No one knew but one,’ Artemis amended to herself. Standing up, she wheeled around to converse with her confidant.

Artemis was short in her mortal form as a twelve-year-old girl, however, she was always in her twenties on this day and had given up trying to not be. Her mind and body worked against her on this day of the year, which only served as another horrible reminder.

The goddess that stood just outside the tree line was tall, easily passing six feet, where she didn’t even come close. ‘ _He liked that though_ ,’ Her mind sang, a mental stream which she ruthlessly suppressed into oblivion.  

The tall goddess before her was cloaked in a pristine white toga, which was donned under a chest plate of the finest celestial bronze. The woman held nothing else, but her long double braided brunette hair and sympathetic grey eyes marked the Goddess as her wise half-sister: Athena.

Artemis looked over at her, standing rigid, putting up an instinctive front against any who questioned her at this annual time, but she immediately slumped her shoulders and promptly sat on the fine smooth pebbles under her feet.

“Hello, sister,” Artemis said quietly, rolling a pebble in her slim hand.

Athena’s godly presence and the quiet crunch of pebbles against leather sandals marked her approach until she could also see a reflection of Athena on the lake standing behind her. “You should not let your guard down.”

Artemis almost scoffed. “You’ve told me this hundreds of times. You know I cannot help it.” That was the truth. Artemis was almost used to the vulnerability now, unlike other gods and goddesses. It was a mortal emotion and state of mind, but she relished it, on some occasions. This was, however, not one of them. Hate was something she was familiar with. Love… love was not. Not anymore… anyway. The two combined, felt for the same bygone person was something she would never hope to understand.

“Yes, I’m aware. I can always hope that your mind will heal eventually.” Athena said, drawing her back into their discussion.

Artemis’s fingers spasmed against the pebble, crushing it instantly. “I will heal when I please to heal.” She snapped. The mere idea of forgetting that time long ago felt like betrayal, likened to making a god fade. Such a horrible fate was something she wouldn’t wish on most mortals, with a select few of those included on that list being men. _He_ was certainly on that list.

Artemis saw Athena grimace in the reflection on the water, and she felt some sort of satisfaction flush through her body. Juvenile perhaps, but any emotion that liberated her from this annual grief was welcomed.

“Apologies Sister, you know I always have trouble relating.”

Artemis sighed, knowing Athena’s words to be true, “I know, but so did I once.” She stood up from the lake’s edge, turning to face Athena, “You promised counsel, two millennia ago.”

“And I will always honor that promise, even without swearing upon the Styx. He loved you very much.”

Artemis fell tears well up again, “Don’t.” She warned, but she knew her voice lacked conviction. Athena knew too. Too many centuries had gone by now to hide her emotions from Athena.

“He loved you and would have never asked you to do this to yourself repeatedly.” Athena looked at her with sorrow and held out an arm to her. But she lashed out, letting her rage and fear flood outwards.

“You know nothing! I loved him too, do not forget! I don’t want to tear my heart asunder year after year until all I feel is a keen pain at the very shade of his memory, but it is all I have left of him!” Artemis yelled, sweeping her arm across her body, knocking away Athena’s hand. Her strike continued back behind her, where she let loose a burst of her power.

Silver energy erupted from her fingertips, striking the water with a thunderous blast, which made the lake hiss violently. Steam billowed into the air obscuring the moon and stars above, and the silver energies rolled as if carried by the wind up into the sky, carrying with it the steam and smoke.

It was only then that Artemis felt herself sobbing, tears running down her cheeks, an eventuality on this night, but always an unwelcome feeling. She cursed his name, which she had sworn never to speak again. ‘Why did you leave me!?’ The internal scream tore at her mind, radiating so loudly that Artemis thought for a moment it had become actual sound.

“Artemis, it is time you don’t face this alone.” Athena spoke gently, and this time, Artemis allowed her half-sister to place her hand on her heaving shoulder. She wiped a hand across her eyes, looking up to the heavens, seeing her empty chariot race across the sky, the moon securely in place.

“Artemis, you must tell your hunters. You know your old friend has started to wonder. She has always questioned you on this.”

Artemis took in a ragged breath, closing her eyes. She had no need to, but the peace of darkness wasn’t something she enjoyed often. Her half-sister was almost always right. This time was no different. Artemis had long wanted to share this with her hunters, and most importantly… Zoe. But the same fear that drove her terror of remembering him was also imbedded in any thought of telling her hunters.

“Athena… they are everything to me, Zoe… and the others might not understand. How can I claim to hate men when I fell in love with one? A mortal at that!” She seethed, hurriedly repressing an image of him in her mind, where he was staring at her fiercely, wearing armor and wielding a xiphos without fear. His long, flopped hair, neat beard, where he was so much kinder and more loyal than so many others…

“Artemis?”

“What?” She responded sharply, unwilling to admit her anger at losing her thought of him.

Athena looked at her with great patience, “I said, your hunters are more caring for you than you think. Zoe is holding a meeting as we speak to calm others above your whereabouts. They need to know.”

She paused, errant thoughts forgotten for the moment. Telling her hunters of that time had crossed her mind before but never had she fully considered it. Time was a difficult thing for goddesses to measure, but after a long time pondering it, Artemis finally concluded that she could not attempt to deny it.

“You are right… I need to tell them.” Artemis whispered, looking at Athena with resignation. Athena, always observant, seemed to notice her mood and nodded.

“I can assist you, in telling the story. I was there for much of it and will…”

“No.” Artemis interjected, shaking her head, allowing her auburn curls to bounce around wildly. “I need to do this alone.” Artemis had never told the entire story to a soul on the entirety of the world, heavens, and underworld alike. Athena had witnessed it, but Artemis needed to convey her own experience to her hunters. They deserved to know the whole truth. Even then, Artemis froze at the thought of even the Hunt knowing all her strife in that long-ago time.

“You are right, I only wished to spare you some of the pain, Sister,” Athena replied, before turning and walking towards the tree line.

“We are only half-sisters.” Artemis pointed out, gesturing to Athena’s turned back.

Athena paused and pivoted, looking right at her, “Not to me you aren’t. Sister, I think that this will be good for you. Don’t shy away from your past, let it flow.” she said, with a cool tone. Athena turned before Artemis could reply, and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Artemis stood there for a while longer, before she took one last glance at the sky. He always loved the moon and stars, just observing them alone, he had said. The presence of the moon comforted his long and difficult nights. Artemis allowed that thought to pool inside of her. The moon, already shining bright, took on an extra amount of glow.

With that slightly comforting thought in mind, Artemis found herself walking back toward the Hunt's camp. Her hunting tunic and belt both caught stray rays of moonlight under the wide canopies of pine and oak trees. Her bare feet crunched into soft pine needles and grass that covered the forest floor. It wasn’t a long walk back to the camp, and Artemis tried to think of a way to tell her hunters, to try to tell them of everything that had occurred so long ago. Only two were even alive at that time, the others would have no clue who she was talking about.

For many miles of walking, Artemis failed to even fathom the subject and how to begin such a tale. She was in such deep thought that too late she realized that in ten more paces, the hunter sentry would be able to see her approach. There was no use hiding it from the hunters any longer. She walked forward, sensing her hunter up ahead, the clustered tents just visible through extensive undergrowth and tree trucks.

In the next couple of steps, a teenaged girl stepped out from behind a tree, drawing an arrow back that lay on the bowstring of a silver bow. The girl, Artemis recognized her to be Angelina, her newest recruit. The girl had been with the Hunt now for five years. She was bright, only fourteen, with streaked blonde and brown hair, and a skinny frame. A good hunter.

Angelina quickly realized who she had drawn her bow on, and relaxed. “I am sorry My Lady, there was a hellhound earlier. Didn’t check this time.” The girl smiled ruefully.

Artemis smiled in response, her hunters always a source of pride for her. “I trust you sent it back to the underworld?” It was a loaded question. Artemis knew the outcome already.

The girl nodded, “First shot, missed the eye, but the upper throat worked too.”

‘Better than any camper at least’ Artemis thought proudly to herself, before waving her hunter towards camp, “A adequate shot nonetheless, now come with me, we are holding a meeting of the Hunt.”

Angelina seemed happy at this news, and Artemis didn’t doubt that this was because her hunter would now not have to worry about being a sentry for the entire camp. Together, the two walked back, unfortunately, as they reached the tent line where wolves lay sprawled around the perimeter, all illuminated by two torches on the outside of a tent, Angelina spoke up.

“My Lady… you hardly are ever in your adult form. I can count the number of times one hand, this instance included, where you haven’t been in your twelve-year-old form. What is the occasion?” Angelina questioned, looking slightly down at her.

Artemis pursed her lips, frowning as many wolves chose that instance to perk up their ears and look at her balefully. Of course, the Fates would conspire against her at this exact moment.

She made a quick reply, “I will explain now, go to the hearth and tell the others that I will be speaking to all of the Hunt. I will quickly pacify the wolves.” Artemis did not pay Angelina another glance, and quickly knelt by one of the wolves, soothing its raised hackles. She heard Angelina pause, most likely to draw breath for another question, before hearing footsteps that led into camp.

The wolf nudged her hand, and Artemis gave it a small smile, “Watch the camp for me, you and your pack. Do not worry, all will be well.” The wolf complied and jumped up, shaking its coat before letting out a sharp howl. In seconds, a dozen wolves around the gap of tents all bolted upwards and ran into the dark forest around them. Artemis watched them run, the urge to slip into the woods as one of them never seeming so tempting than now.

But it was not to be avoided, telling her hunters this. She stole herself back into camp, passing by the torches into the ring of tents that surrounded her own tent and the hearth. They had set up this camp several days ago, in a small meadowed clearing which sat in the middle of the forest that enclosed the clearing. An excellent site, Artemis felt like the Hunt had camped here before, many years ago, but Artemis let that thought slip from her mind.

The hearth, which lay before her, was a wide pit that the girls sacrificed offerings in, as well as cooked their meals. A freshly killed deer was spat above the warm glowing fire, that caught all the white tent walls, making shadows dance around the camp. Her hunters sat around the hearth, all on the clearing’s grass, only one was standing.

Zoe. She, like the other hunters, wore a silver tunic, covered by silver lined parkas, with a standard leather belt sashed firmly around her slim waist. Her quiver and silver fletched arrows were visible, as well as the others, but none had their bows in sight. The only thing that Zoe wore that the others did not was the shining silver tiara: Zoe had worn it for so long that it seemed odd to picture her without wearing it as she had been a lieutenant for a millennium now. Zoe was also extraordinarily tall, and Artemis felt her chest warm at the sight of her lieutenant. As always, she took charge in Artemis’s absence, even in this kind of a meeting. They were all talking loudly, and Zoe was firing back, Artemis could make out Zoe’s words trying to calm the hunters down. Angelina had just joined the hunters and was comically poking Zoe in the shoulder, who was brushing her off. It was chaos, as it seemed. She smiled sadly at the sight, and took a step forward, snapping her fingers once.

The hunters almost immediately noticed her presence, and Zoe whirled around, her long single braid whipping by. Artemis stared at her lieutenant, who stared back. Zoe wore a slightly guilty expression but was not apologetic. Artemis had to admit that she couldn’t blame her hunt for anything they did, and to her surprise, she found herself amused by some of their guilty expressions. They all looked like kids who stole from the cookie jar, and got caught by their strict mother.

“Girls, relax, I am not angry you are having a meeting without me. In fact, I sent Angelina back from her sentry duty to tell you all.” Artemis said, slipping her bow over her head

Zoe paused and groaned audibly, “I am sorry Angelina, thy tried to help.” Her thick old English accent easily leaked through her words. The youngest hunter shrugged.

“I tried to warn you.” She said.

Artemis laughed, “Do not fret, it is all fine, now Zoe, what is the issue here?” Artemis looked to her lieutenant, anticipating the response that would force her secret to be told. Acceptance had replaced fear and worry, but she still looked at all her hunters and wondered darkly if they would all be with her when morning came.

Zoe’s volcanic black eyes and pale face turned to her, “My Lady…” Zoe paused, and Artemis saw the hesitation in her friend’s eyes to continue. However, Artemis saw Zoe’s resolve harden, “My Lady, for thousands of years, every year on this day, you mourn. I am the closest friend to thy, who hath shared the perils of many centuries. I have followed thy’s bidding as your lieutenant. Hath we not earned thine approval to know of what troubles you?”

Artemis looked at her, then all her hunters. Phoebe. Elizabeth. Victoria. Mara. Kathleen. Sarah. Emily. Angelina. Jennifer. Winifred. Anna. Christina. And Zoe. All loya, and all had devoted their very souls to her. From the youngest, Angelina and Emily, to the oldest, Zoe and Phoebe. There was no questioning their resolves. Only experience, which Zoe held the most of. Zoe had been with her since the bastard minor god Herakles had betrayed her, and that was over three millennia ago. The younger hunters who knew little of the ancient times would be more disconnected than Zoe and Phoebe, who were her only surviving hunters that had firsthand experience of antiquity.

They all needed to hear this, they all had to or else the Hunt would never stay the same. She had to mend a broken trust, which she let fester for two millennia.

“You will hear of what you ask for. I have… decided to tell you why I mourn on this day, every year. But before I begin, I must ask you all to think of me kindly. I am still Phoebe Artemis, Goddess of Childbirth, Wild Animals, Hunting, and the Moon. I have not, and never will be something other than that.”

There was a still eerie silence, only the crackling fire giving off any noise to supplement the unnatural silence. Phoebe broke the silence, “Milady… please, what are you talking about?”

Artemis sighed, and sat down next to the fire, the girls nearest to her, Mara, and Christina, shuffled over to make space. She looked around her hunters, all forming a semicircle around the fire, with her at the center. Zoe paused and sat at the edge of the hunters, next to Phoebe.

“It was long ago. In the fourth century B.C. where Greece was divided with itself, unification against the Persians long from Greek’s thoughts. There were terrible wars raging throughout Greece, and mortals and monsters alike caused severe losses in the Hunt.” Artemis glanced up at Zoe and Phoebe, whose expressions had darkened considerably in memories brought to the limelight. “Athens and Sparta had bloodied each other in the Peloponnesian War. Not long after, Thebes crushed Sparta, effectively ending their reign in the Peloponnese.”

“Then, Greece was conquered, by a Northern Kingdom just south of Thrace and Dacia. A fledging Kingdom, that was surrounded in the mists of Fate. Macedon. The Olympic Council was in uproar, although the Macedonian King greatly worshipped us all, the Macedonians were too proud, too boastful. Zeus was furious, as their King, Philip II, elevated himself to a Godlike status amoung the people of Greece. He had temples, coinage, and monuments, all advocating for his divinity. His actions in associating himself as one of the gods, even an Olympian, was a undertaking which we could not ignore. The Council was split on what to do, but I abstained from the vote, seeing no cause to worry. Tyrants, Kings, they all fell, and Philip’s reign offered no direct threat to the welfare of my domains. But Eris, the goddess of Chaos, did not hesitate or abstain from the debates. She bewitched a mortal, Philip’s bodyguard, and assassinated the Macedonian King. There was uproar, but many of the Council favored Eris’s action, including Athena, Zeus, Demeter, and Hephaestus. But what followed could not have foreseen, for we all thought that that was the end of it. You all know of Alexander III, who succeeded his father and went on a campaign to the East which has never been eclipsed in success from any other journey, the Trojan War, The Odyssey, all pale in comparison. Alexander III journeyed to where we gods and goddesses could not interfere, and then came back from oblivion. I watched his campaigns, from my chariot every night, even beyond the limits of our power. I watched the Macedonians do what could not be done, repeatedly. I watched from afar. And came too close.”

The hunters were all enthralled with her tale. Artemis knew that all had likely some knowledge of the campaigns of Alexander the Great, but none had personal knowledge, not even Zoe and Phoebe could claim that. But both knew how long the campaign lasted. That was all it took.

Then Zoe and Phoebe made the connection. Artemis saw it in their eyes, the shock, with fire illuminated in their pupils. “My Lady!” Zoe cried, “You were gone for twelve years! That entire time, you said you were hunting a great adversary!” Phoebe shared Zoe’s outrage. Artemis distinctly remembered Phoebe had joined the hunt not a decade before that departure she made. She was a new hunter at the time, and with the numbers being low at that time, it must have looked harrowing to be left with a handful of hunters.

Artemis braced herself, looking over her hunter’s faces one last time, before she let out a ragged breath. “I did not lie about tracking a great adversary. During Alexander’s campaigns, I followed the armies’ movements, beyond the Mediterranean, into the Far East on Zeus’s orders. I journeyed above the Macedonian army into a realm of Monsters, Gods, and Goddesses that were unknown to us Greeks. During that time, I… I fell in love. I fell in love with… a man.”

Heat coursed through her face, as she finally admitted that fact. Blood rushed to her face and she hung her head, staring at the flickering fire, which seemed to shimmer at her admission.

The reaction was nothing short of pandemonium. All the hunters erupted in white noise, and Artemis tried to decipher their tones. There was rage, confusion, betrayal… she clenched her hands onto her shins and rested her forehead down onto her knees.

“What?!?! How!?! Why?!”

“With a MAN?!  Men are why I’m here! Why I follow you!”

“How could you!?! You are a Virgin Goddess!”

“QUIET!!!” The hunters’ shouting immediately silenced.

Artemis looked up, hearing Zoe shout above the rest of her clamoring hunters. All around, hunters were standing, some had leapt back from her as if she was afflicted with the plague. Zoe stood directly in front of her, outlined by the fire, looking down at her.

Zoe looked neither angry, nor confused. Only hurt. That made the pain that lanced through her heart hurt even more, seeing her closest friend is such distress.

“Why?” Zoe pleaded, her eyes searching. Artemis looked back to her lieutenant. She had to remedy this for her, and for her hunters. There was no running or deflecting anymore.

“I did not chose this to happen, nor do I deny that it did… at least not anymore. Please hunters, understand that I still claim to be who I am. I am still a virgin Goddess.  I always will be. But I did love, and still do love, a man.” Artemis spoke quietly, considering the small flames that licked the wood within their reach.

Artemis continued, as she felt some of her hunters lapse from their outright hostile stances, “Alexander had a brilliant mind, who paved the way to victory in countless encounters over armies, gods and monsters.”

A hunter shouted, interrupting her, “My Lady! You fell in love with Alexander the Great!?!” It was Phoebe. She was soon echoed by the others, whom steadily increased their arguments.

“Of course not!” Artemis said sternly. The mere thought of loving that man made her angry. Her hunters couldn’t have known, something she planned on rectifying soon. “Alexander was a respectable man, as well as his friend, and advisor, Hephaestion. But both had their flaws and positions I found detestable.”

“Then who, who did you fall in love with?” Winifred piped up, she was a young girl from England, who had been with Artemis since the end of World War I. Artemis saw the curiosity, although the shock and hurt was still there, on Winifred’s face. There were similar expressions around the semicircle, except for Phoebe, who still looked angry.

‘I need to pacify them all.’ Artemis thought to herself, thinking of the consequences that could occur if hunters stormed out.

“Listen,” Artemis said, gesturing to her hunters, “I will tell you all. I have decided this. I only want you all to promise to hear me out. I do not ask this as your Goddess of the Hunt, but as Artemis, and as a friend.”

There was a general murmuring from all the hunters, and Artemis began to study them all, looking for signs of acceptance. Victoria, Elizabeth, and Kathleen all seemed willing to hear her out, the trio all very close, as they had all been accepted into the hunt during the French Revolution. Christina and Mara were nodding slowly, although Mara whispered something in Christina’s ear that she couldn’t hear. The only hunter who seemed ready to bolt was Phoebe, but Zoe had a hand clamped on her forearm, and Zoe looked over to her. Artemis met her friend’s gaze, and to her immense relief, saw her give a subtle nod.

“We are all with thine will, My Lady. You hath not led us astray, and I do not think thy will now.” Zoe’s confident tone rang out across the camp.

“I love you girls. All of you, as if you were my own.” Artemis said softly, before she steeled herself, letting forth a tale that had long be held back, “In the time of Alexander, I first followed his army as it crossed the Hellespont, the same place where Xerxes had crossed to invade Greece. That night, I rode my chariot over and observed the army. Fresh, and ready for battle. Many were enjoying… activities with camp followers, including Alexander and his personal guard. All but one. I did not know then, but his name was Perseus, one of the Companions to Alexander III.”

Many hunters wrinkled their noses at the Macedonian involvement with the ladies of the night, then Laura spoke, “My Lady, Perseus did not participate?”

Artemis smiled fondly, “No… n,o he did not.” She couldn’t ever forget meeting him for the first time. Her first memories of him. “I watched him, intrigued, until one of the women cried out, and he immediately leapt into action…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Artemis scowled down over the nearby plains of Sestus, not far from the Hellespont, where the Macedonian army had made its encampment. There were no Persian forces in the area, and the army was enjoying their ease of invasion._

_“Thank you, Father, for this lovely assignment.” Artemis muttered darkly, flicking her reins. Her wild pegasi grunted and pulled her silver chariot across the sky, flapping their wings quickly. She was high above Alexander and his army, but could see all below her, if she concentrated her powers on it._

_Thunder rumbled around her, reminding her it was not the best idea to insult the God of Thunder while in the clouds. “Apollo would have been enough, you don’t need me to watch this rabble as well,” Artemis said exasperatedly. Macedonians had given her a constant migraine for years, and now they took away her Hunt, until whenever this expedition ceased. She looked down from her chariot, half tempted to shoot any man who irked her with a silver arrow to the throat._

_The thought pleased her, but she knew Zeus would retaliate if she did so. He had given her orders to observe and report to the council every full moon. She knew it was one of his better moments, to observe the Macedonian army which had drawn so many divisions on Olympus. Artemis reasoned that there very well might be godly interference during this expedition, which is something that Artemis hoped would happen, as it would allow her to vent her frustrations into thrashing a God or Goddess that tried their luck against the will of Olympus._

_Of course, she still wished someone else could watch the Macedonians. Selene for instance. She had nothing better to do._

_She signed, and looked down to the encampment another time. She only had a couple more hours until her duty was done for the night, it was no use whining about her appointment anymore. However, something caught her eye._

_From a bird’s eye view, she saw Alexander exiting his tent, surrounded by his ‘Companions.’ He swiftly walked through the camp, flanked by his bodyguards. Soldiers everywhere stopped what they were doing and paid respect to their young King. Artemis scoffed, pleased that calling this Macedonian a boy would be accurate._

_The procession walked for a while, until Artemis saw their destination. The Follower’s Camp. Any amusement she felt vanished instantaneously. She saw shamelessly greedy women, selling their body for riches, who she itched to shoot herself. But there were also slaves and women chained to posts, to be punished for their ‘crimes.’ That sickened her most of all._

_Artemis could not watch as Alexander and his entourage descended on these women. There was laughter, moans, and cries of pleasure that seemed to echo right up to her chariot. Artemis shook her head in disgust, and was about to snap her fingers, removing herself from the situation she was watching, when she heard the scream._

_A woman screeched at the top of her lungs, drawing Artemis to peer sharply over the chariot. The source of the scream came from a woman, who was chained to a post, naked and blindfolded, was being groped by a Macedonian Companion. The woman twisted and squirmed, attempting to escape the man’s grasp around her waist and chest, but it was to not avail. Artemis watched in horror as he kicked her legs apart, and chuckled darkly._

_An overwhelming fury arose from her, and she felt the very air around her spark and roar with energy. She let the energy pour into herself and burst into her divine form, ready to flash down in an instant to save this woman and teach these Macedonian animals a lesson about the power of a Goddess of Maidens. But several shouts stopped her, and her curiosity got the better of her. She let her divine form flicker away, seeing a commotion going on below next to the woman._

_A man, fully dressed in worn armor shouted, while running up to the Companion. Before the would-be rapist could react, the man delivered a swift punch to the Companion’s jaw, which sent him reeling backwards, away from the terrified woman. The Companion, who was drunk and heavily bearded as Artemis now saw, snarled and advanced on the man. He was youthful, but Artemis blinked in fascination as he ducked under the Companions wild punch with impossible speed. Without pause, the man pivoted to the left and slammed his elbow into the drunken fool’s jaw, knocking him out._

_The commotion lasted all but seconds, but, already, there were groups of soldiers and women crowding around, having watched the short fight. Alexander himself came out of a tent, two women following him, all of them half-dressed. The crowds parted for the young King, but Alexander paid no mind, Artemis guessed the only thing on his mind was to end this affair at hand. Artemis was at a loss for words, as she watched the King of Macedon approach the woman’s savior. They had a one on one conversation, until the King’s bodyguards stood by their King, as well as other men, who all were armored with Macedonian craftsmanship. Artemis cocked her head, and concentrated, wanting to hear the conversation. After a moment, voices floated up to the chariot as if the men were standing on the chariot itself, speaking normally._

_“My King, it was as I told you just now, Kleitos was about to force himself on that woman. I will not stand to watch that happen, if there was anything I could do about it.” The savior said._

_“Nor would I Perseus, but we both know this hasn’t been your first spat with Kleitos. Witnesses say that you blindly attacked him.” Alexander spoke, and Artemis had to admit his demeanor was that of a man who was just. But she still soured as Alexander seemed to be doubting that the woman had been in peril. Alexander had gestured to a group of soldiers who all stood, holding Kleitos up. All of them were angry, and had furious expressions darkening their faces. But the man who had intervened seemed to disregard them entirely._

_“They are Kleitos’s own men! Of course they would say that. My King, I have grown up with you, you know me, I am not blind nor unreasonable. Ask the woman herself, I stopped Kleitos from forcing himself upon her.” The gathering turned to the woman, who was silent. The reason was evident, and Artemis sighed as she saw that the woman had fell into unconsciousness._

_“My King! Our captain is unconscious with a head injury, we need to lock up Perseus for this crime! Hold him to trial!” A gruff man stepped forwards towards this ‘Perseus,’ and jabbed him in the collarbone with a finger._

_Perseus stumbled back, and narrowed his eyes. Artemis saw that he was older than Alexander, but not by much. Unlike the golden-haired King, Perseus had jet black hair that fell to the middle of his forehead, and a short, neat beard. He was tall, and resembled Alexander. They both were built with toned muscles and an average frame. The older commanders in the gathering her all built like oxen, burly and having thick bushy beards._

_“I am sorry Perseus, but until we get the woman’s testimony, I must detain you.” Artemis saw that Alexander looked apologetic, and he raised his hand. Two bodyguards, both wearing purple capes and helmets although with their armor, stepped forward._

_Artemis paused, thinking quickly. She watched Perseus scowl at his King’s words, but did not move to resist. It was not right, Artemis decided, to not let this man be detained for saving a woman. She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers, looking down to the ground below._

_The guards who had both grabbed Perseus’s arm both muttered in shock, yielding their grips and backing away. Along with Kleitos’s men and the rest of Alexander’s guard, they stared in wonder. Alexander, however, laughed loudly, and Artemis watched in amusement as Perseus turned wildly, seemingly confused. Artemis fought back a snort of laughter, impossibly amused, and elated that the woman was safe from unwanted attentions. She figured that this man…Perseus had earned a one-time reprieve._

_“What is happening?” Perseus yelled, “What did you do this time Alexander!” Alexander seemed to find this funny as well, and finally, Artemis watched him gesture to above Perseus’s head, “It seems you have a witness after all Perseus.”_

_Artemis watched the young man look up at his King’s word, and there, he finally saw what she had put there. The silver stag above him glowed brightly, clear to all who exactly approved of the man._

_“The Gods are watching over us Perseus, soon they shall see what we will achieve in the name of Greece.” Alexander stepped forward, and clapped Perseus on the shoulder. The two bodyguards released him. “It seems Artemis approves of what you did.” Alexander turned back to his bodyguards, and Artemis watched him raise his voice to the bustle of the entire Follower’s Camp._

_“Here me now, fellow Greeks and Macedonians! This is a sign from the Goddess Artemis! Unwilling woman are to be treated with respect. Any man caught breaking this rule will be castrated. This is the will of the Gods and I will see it done!” Alexander stalked down towards the tent from where he had come from, following the two women back inside. His bodyguards took positions outside, and slowly, Kleitos’s men dispersed as well, taking the unconscious body of Kleitos with them, casting threatening glances at Perseus, but he only had eyes for the disappearing form of Alexander._

_“My King?” Perseus called, “A word?”_

_Alexander only put up a hand and proceeded into the tent. Perseus scowled again, and muttered under his breath, “Thank you, you man whore.” Artemis noticed however, these words were not malicious._

_Thus, only Perseus remained next to the fainted woman, and now he looked back up at the silver Stag. Artemis snapped her fingers, leaning against the chariot, as she watched the silver stag dissipate into thin air._

_Perseus seemed to look straight up at her, as he gazed at the moon. He dropped onto one knee, “My thanks, Lady Artemis.” Artemis nodded in satisfaction, and grabbed the reins of her chariot._

_One more string of conversation spiraled up to her, before she shot off across the night sky._

_“My Lord… thank you for saving me.” The woman’s voice weakly croaked, who had probably regained consciousness._

_Perseus responded harshly, “Do not thank me, I do not wish to see women raped. But I hold no good feelings towards you. You betrayed your husband and are an adulteress. This you deserve, nothing more.” Artemis leaned over once more to see Perseus toss his purple cloak at her, before turning away._

_Artemis paused, and looked back to Perseus. She didn’t know what to think of the man. He looked up to her once more, before walking back towards the Macedonian camp, away from the reveling of the men and women around him._

_Curiosity ate at her, as she snapped the reins and dashed across the night sky, towards the coming dawn. ‘Perseus’ she tested in her mind. She resolved to keep a watch out for him. He had seemed to be close to Alexander, in what capacity was unclear._

_She reveled in the curiosity, and quickly realized why she was so keen to learn. This would be her challenge in this forced observation, her own personal hunt. Perseus had shown honorable intentions of far, but Artemis wanted to learn more about this man. Something about him seemed almost fateful._

_Those thoughts occupied her until she felt that her time was done in the sky. She wheeled her chariot around and set out for Mount Olympus, blazing across the sky, seeing the sun peeking over the horizon. It was Apollo’s turn to watch the Macedonians. And her time to rest._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis looked out from the fire, finished recounting the first part of the story.

“My lady, he really saved that woman?” Emily asked.

Artemis nodded slowly, “He did, and I decided to help him out with my sign. Of course, I didn’t know she was an adulteress. But I agreed with his actions. No women ever deserved to be raped, but she should have been punished to do with what Hera saw fit.” The thought of him in her mind sent chills down her spine, and she smiled inwardly, glad to feel a semblance of happiness at the thought of him, instead of grief and sorrow.

Other hunters nodded, satisfied. Then there was a roaring of questions.

“Who is Kleitos?”

“Did you love him then?”

“Who is Perseus, I have never heard of him before?”

Artemis smiled, and quieted them. They were up and about long into the night before one by one, the hunters all had retired. Artemis usually ordered them to their tents, but tomorrow yielded no missions, and thy hadn’t had a restful day in a while. Artemis knew however, there would be more questioning tomorrow.

“My Lady. You never answered who Perseus was.” Zoe said. She stood by Artemis, and they stood there awhile.

The questions the hunters had asked were all revolving around her story, but she had been careful not to show anything when they asked their questions. “I will tell the rest tomorrow. It will be a long day, so get some rest.”

Zoe, studied her, before complying, “My Lady.” She bowed and walked into her tent.

Artemis watched her lieutenant walk briskly into the tent, snapping the flap back as soon as she had entered. Alone in the clearing, Artemis allowed herself to relax, at last free from any scrutiny.

There was the unexpected hoot of a nearby owl, and Artemis cocked her head to the sound, instantly recognizing her intrusive half-sister Athena. But she made no appearance, and Artemis, after waiting for a couple more minutes, realized the owl was either wild or a confirmation that Athena had heard her explanation to the hunters.

It exhausted her, mentally, which was a foreign feeling to have. But as she felt the weariness creep through her mind, she felt that warmth of resolution that thoughts of him drew out. Thinking of their first encounter again, she strolled to the center tent, and absent mindedly pushed the flap aside. Her antler room was dominated by a massive bear rug and several tapestries and light wooden chairs. But she paid these no heed.

Walking over the bear rug with her bare feet, she treaded into her bedchamber, a simple room with a cot, nightstand, and armor rack for her bow and arrows. These, she deposited on the stand, before turning to her cot. Underneath it lay a long and semi-narrow chest, locked tightly with a magically enchanted mechanism.

She stooped and pulled it out, laying the heavy chest on her cot. On the lid were bronze decorations, including griffins circling in the sky, and a large golden sun star in the middle of the design. The Macedonian Argead dynastic symbol, a symbol feared long ago. For more than one reason. She pressed her hand onto the star, and it glowed dimly, before fading away. There were two clicks, and Artemis gently lifted the lid open. It was all there. Their trophies, including claws, talons, glass bottled water, a pouch of sand, and many others. All memories of their companionship. Artemis felt herself choke up, she had forced herself never to open this chest again after he died. But now… she ran her hand over some of their treasures, their story. She needed this.

Her eyes ran into the center of the center, the most prized possession of all the treasures that lay in the chest. It was a gleaming bronze sword, made up of a beautiful swirled metal design that had two similar shapes of bronze, dueling with each other up the blade until they met at the tip. It was a simple sword, with a worn leather grip, and plain cross guard, with a leaf shaped blade. But it was _his_ blade, and he had given it to her. She ran her finger down the blade, still razor sharp, reflecting a pale image of herself as she looked fondly to the blade. A great desire surged through her, and she grasped the sword, quickly raising it from its resting place. Perfectly balanced. A sword capable of lightning quick strikes, much like its true owner. She gave it a few experimental swings, the two bronze metals catching the candlelight as it arced through the air.

Artemis paused, holding the sword up. She would carry it from now on. She reached back into the chest and grabbed the simple leather scabbard, attached to a leather belt, and sheathed the sword. Sword in hand, she carefully placed it next to her bow lovingly, before closing the chest on her cot, and sliding it back under to its usually resting place. Only then, did she allow herself to lie back, and let herself enter the realm of Morpheus, where she would dream a goddess’s dream, one of her choosing.

For the first time since his death, on this day, she went willingly into rest, and slumbered peacefully.

 

 


	2. Act I, Chapter II

Morning came quickly, due to the late night she had with her hunters. She got up as the sun rose, as always, and ran a hand through her wild hair, that she quickly flicked into place. She did the same for everything else, including cleaning her silver hunter dress with a bit of power.

It was only then that she noticed that she was still in her adult mortal form.

She paused, in her morning routine. Every morning, after the anniversary, she always awoke in her most comfortable form. But not today. She had an inkling why.

‘Do not be foolish. He is not coming back. He cannot.’ Artemis raged internally, her past acceptance of opening herself up to the idea of him gone. But no matter how hard she fought it, her own mind seemed to be against it. ‘You love him, and now you need to be reminded of why he loved you.’ Artemis growled, debating whether a silver hunting knife to her own head would kill her.

‘I am not going to be reminded of him in this form.’ She stated vehemently mentally, trying to convince herself of the fact.

Steadfast, she was satisfied in her appearance, and then quickly slung her quiver over her back, as well as her bow, before pausing, seeing his sword there. She put it on without hesitation, quickly securing the leather belt around her waist, knocking it a couple of loops tighter than where all the worn leather was located. It’s weight at her side and hips felt comforting, in a way, although unfamiliar.

Artemis walked out of her bedchamber, into the anteroom. The hunters would likely be up as well, as she had drilled into them to always be up at sunrise. Last night’s events floated back into mind, and Artemis had to call it a victory since none of her hunters had altogether stormed out. But today would be a long explanation. One she wasn’t looking forward to. That and the Summer Solstice was approaching in two weeks, which was always a great test on her reserves of patience.

Nonetheless, she strode confidently into the morning light at camp. Immediately, she smelled meat cooking, and the comical sight of twelve hungry wolves surrounding Zoe and Anna, who looked rather hard pressed to keep the meat safe.

Artemis grinned and snapped her fingers, drawing the wolves away from the two girls. The alpha, Cinder, trotted up to her and nodded, seeming to have mischief in his large eyes.

“Yes, you’ll get your share, you mutt, my thanks for keeping watch last night.” Artemis murmured, scratching him behind the ear.

Cinder nodded, intelligence gleaming in his eyes. He and the other wolves gradually lay down sparsely around the still roaring fire, which was cooking a slab of venison. No wonder the wolves had been excited.

“Just in time my Lady,” Zoe called, turning the spit. Anna laughed as well, but Artemis saw that they were still reserved, warily watching her. Artemis could not blame them, but it still unsettled her.

“Where are the others? Snares?” Artemis asked.

Anna and Zoe bobbed their heads in response, “Some are getting water as well. You said today we will rest here?” Zoe asked.

“Yes,” Artemis responded, thinking it over. They were in the woodlands in Michigan and had to be back East soon for the Summer Solstice. But she hesitated on bringing her hunters to Camp Half-Blood this year. “I think we will head East tomorrow. Make camp in the Appalachians before the Solstice.”

“So, no Camp this year?” Anna, questioned, eyes alight at the prospect

“No, let’s not. I could do with a year off from housing there.” Artemis laughed, happy to at least have a pleasant talk with her hunters.

Anna danced around in place while turning the spit, and even Zoe snorted, shaking her head. But before she could comment on the fact, Artemis sensed the rest of the hunters coming in. She turned, and saw them all, walking in line, all laughing and joking, some carrying strings of rabbits and squirrels, where others had some water jugs. It seemed that they would be feasting today. Artemis admitted to herself that a feast did sound delicious, especially one with venison, rabbit, and some squirrel.

The other hunters saw her, and she saw their respective reactions, like Zoe and Anna’s. Only Phoebe still cast her a dark look, which she had to fix. She was one of her close friends and oldest hunters. Everyone joined the three of them by the hearth, and Artemis spoke.

“It seems we will have a feast today. I have told Zoe and Anna. We will rest today. Then break camp tomorrow. We will not be heading to Camp Half-Blood this year.” There were sighs of relief and praises to Themis. Artemis continued laughing, “We will make camp somewhere in the Appalachians.”

All the hunters nodded. Then Mara spoke up, “My Lady, some of us were talking this morning. We would like to hear the rest of your story with this man ‘Perseus.’”

Artemis looked at her and nodded, “You shall. Prepare breakfast, we will eat first. Ah,” Artemis exclaimed, as the hunters went to do their duties, “Phoebe, come with me.” Artemis turned and walked towards her tent. After a slight pause, Artemis heard Phoebe huff and walk after her.

Artemis grabbed the tent flap, and held it aside, letting Phoebe in first. Artemis looked at he, and saw her red eyes brimming with anger and betrayal. When Phoebe had passed, Artemis followed her in, noticing while the hunters tried to hide it, they were all watching. She closed the tent, which was soundproofed, although she hoped that wouldn’t come in use now.

Phoebe stood in the middle of the anteroom, arms crossed, while she stood in the middle of the bear rug.

“Phoebe…” Artemis began, “I know I betrayed your trust, as well as the entire hunt’s, and I cannot remedy that. But…”

Phoebe cut her off, “Yes. You cannot. I dedicated my life to you are men killed my little brother and sister. Now you are telling me that just a few years later, you ditched the hunt for a man?”

Artemis frowned, “I did not. Zeus ordered me away. I assure you, I did not want to be there at first.”

“You see!? ‘At first!’ You wanted to stay, watching this man. While your hunt struggled in times of unrest and terror in Greece.” Phoebe seethed, flaring her arms outwards.

Artemis recoiled, realizing why Phoebe was so distraught. “Phoebe, did you choose to love your siblings?”

“Of course, not, they were my family, I would do anything for them.” Phoebe said stubbornly.

“Exactly. Phoebe, you all in the hunt are my family. I would do anything for you. When Zeus ordered me away, I looked for ways to get the Macedonian campaign over with as fast as possible. Perseus seemed like a viable way to help them. I wanted to return to the Hunt as fast as possible, I just didn’t expect that I would…” Artemis huffed, rubbing her eyes, “We do not choose who we love. I realize that now. Just know that near the end, I was dedicated to the Hunt.”

Phoebe seemed to lose some of the fire in her eyes and stance, “But you were dedicated to him as well?”

Artemis flinched, ‘I would have been.’ She thought darkly, but that though was quickly replaced. “I did love him. But I never would have broken my vows. He knew that. And understood it.”

Phoebe seemed to weigh this over in her mind, while Artemis stood there, twirling her finger on the pommel of his sword. It was a useful distraction, and something to get used to.

“I think I understand you Artemis.” Phoebe said quietly, “But you still lied and deceived us all.”

Artemis nodded, thinking back to her decision to hide the truth. She knew that it wasn’t of fear, but of something else. “I did it out of grief.” Artemis whispered, dropping her head before looking up to Phoebe. I was weak then. I didn’t want to show the hunt that weakness. Unfortunately, some things time doesn’t fully repair.”

Phoebe smiled to her, “We all have our past… I’m sorry My Lady. I have been rash. I reacted without…”

“No. you reacted like you should have. But I just want you to know that you can trust me.” Artemis said firmly, reinforcing that she was, on this rare occasion, making an apology.

Phoebe smiled, before embracing her. Artemis smiled, and leaned down to hug her huntress. “This is strange, I usually lean up for this.” Artemis laughed, holding one of Phoebe’s shoulders.

The daughter of Ares laughed in kind, before the two of them walked out of the tent. The other huntresses were busy, smoking the venison to save it for dinner, while others were cleaning rabbits and preparing soup for breakfast. Some cut vegetables, while others boiled water as well in pots and pans. Modern cooking equipment was a great mortal invention.

Artemis and Phoebe fell in with the other huntresses, and Artemis found herself securely back in her huntresses’ good graces for the time being. Which, she admitted to herself, was unstable, but she relaxed for the moment, enjoying the preparation of the soup.

In no time at all, the soup way prepared, cooked over the fire in a vat, and doled out to the huntresses and herself. They all ate at midmorning, and Artemis sighed in satisfaction as she devoured her bowl of soup, food from her domain tasting delicious.

“Well that was delicious,” Christina declared, her slim huntress who was a immigrant to New York from Venezuela. “My Lady, we need to do this morn often instead of oatmeal.”

“I would agree, but we don’t have the luxury of staying this long in most campsites. Enjoy this while it lasts.” Artemis replied, although secretly agreeing with Christina.

The girl moaned, and got up to get another portion of soup.

“My Lady, do you think you answer a question for me?” Elizabeth asked.

“Does it involve him?”

“Err… yes.”

Artemis sighed, putting aside her bowl of rabbit stew, “Very well. What is it?”

“Well, we all know you hate men, with a passion. We share that sentiment. So why did you love Perseus?” Elizabeth asked, unsure of herself.

Artemis nodded slowly, mentally preparing to hear his name many more times in the future. If she didn’t say it, she would be fine. “You are right, men are mostly chauvinistic beasts towards women, degrading them, and usurping their rightful places as equals in society. But _he_ defied all those attributes that men almost always have. He was… different. The first time I met him shows that. Of course, I did not intend to love him or anyone in that manner.” Artemis trailed off, thinking back to the battle… The Granicus.

“My Lady?” Zoe asked. She was sitting to her left, sitting comfortably in the grass, legs crossed.

Artemis took a deep breath, “It was at the Battle of the Granicus River, I had finished my watch for the night. The Macedonians had moved East, where Persian satraps were gathering their forces to make a stand on the Granicus, a good nature barrier…” Artemis mused, thinking back to it all, “Alexander of course, was not deterred. The two armies met in pitched battle in the morning, but I had stayed behind to watch the battle, on a small knoll only a couple hundred yards away…” Artemis drifted into her memory, describing what she saw and did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Artemis frowned, pacing the top of her small knoll. It could not even be classified as a hill, but it served its purpose well enough. She had hidden herself, and watched the two wheeling armies, both probing their respective opposite banks. Both sides had taken light loses, but nothing conclusive had occurred so far._

_It was like the Macedonian campaign thus far, both sides refusing open battle. It had been a week since Artemis had first encountered Perseus, but she hadn’t actively looked for him since, but now she found herself closely watching Alexander, hoping to find Perseus close by. All along the river, the Macedonians had taken up positions. Their infantry, the impressive phalanx was arrayed to cross the shallow fords of the Granicus. Amassed Persian infantry faced them. However, riding along the right flank, Artemis saw Alexander himself, commanding the entirety of the Macedonian cavalry. They rode towards her, only a couple of bowshots away. Alexander himself was easy to make out, with his monstrous black steed, leopard pelt blanket and golden plumed helmet. He rode at the front, flanked by many Companions. Artemis cast her gaze on them. Everyone had purple cloaks on, but perhaps Perseus hadn’t…’There!’ A rider rode a couple of horses to Alexander’s left, who wore no cloak, but carried a spear like the rest of the riders._

_Suddenly a horn blast rose from Alexander’s cavalry, and Artemis perked up seeing the bulgier, and Alexander hold his spear out, the tip pointing straight across the river. As one, the cavalry immediately swung left, barreling down the small river bank. There were shouts of alarm from the Persian left, and Artemis watched as their horsemen wheeled around, coming to where Alexander would cross._

_And he did. Alexander was the first rider to plunge into the waters of the Granicus, the depth easily reaching up to the horses’ shoulder blades. Several more horn blasts sounded, and all along the Macedonian line, troops began to assault the river. The fear forest of the Macedonian phalanxes marched forth, while allied Greek cavalry on the left swiveled and formed up for a charge across the river._

_The river, while deep at Alexander’s point of entry was not wide, and in the manner of fifteen seconds, Alexander’s steed launched itself out of the water, and onto the muddy sloped Persian bank. His bodyguards, including Perseus, were right behind him, just in time to counter change the Persian cavalry. Artemis watched in fascination as the two forces collided, and the screams of horses and men reached her, as men and animals died on both sides._

_It was a raging sea of battle, on the bank, and Artemis made out some, but not much. She lost sight of Alexander, and of Perseus, in the terrific melee. After a minute of the hard-pressed fight, increasingly more of the Companion cavalry crossed and were throwing the Persian defenders back. It was there where she saw him._

_Alexander was at the front, and had just plunged his spear into a Persian’s throat when a rider came from behind, about to chop down on the young King. For a split moment, Artemis believed the King would be killed, and her duty over, but riding from the dust came Perseus, who swung a sword at the Persian, slicing the man’s wrist off. The Persian, who grasped his hand, lived a second more as Perseus’s next blow cut the man’s throat._

_Artemis scowled, cursing her luck. ‘Damn that man,’ she thought bitterly, while leaning against her bow. The Macedonian cavalry was a force to be reckoned with, as they gained the riverbank, and exploded off the ill advantaged slopes of the river basin. Macedonian infantry had made contact now, and Artemis was surprised at the power it held, slaughtering the Persian infantry which faced it. The Greek cavalry was crossing the river, on the left, and Alexander was chasing the Persian cavalry that fled, effectively breaking out onto the open plain._

_The Macedonian cavalry was evidently far superior to the Persian cavalry it faced, and wherever Alexander fought, his men doubled their ferocity. Artemis watched both Alexander and the always nearby Perseus fight at the forefront of the battle. It was when Alexander finally broke the Persian cavalry when victory was assured._

_It wasn’t much of a fight after that. Artemis watched the entire engagement, which only lasted from morning to midday. The Macedonian army was tending to the field now, the battle over. There was a camp made on the Persian side of the field, and several hundred Macedonian soldiers walked amongst the wounded and killed._

_Artemis saw remarkably few Macedonians, although Alexander’s cavalry charge was littered with the bodies of both sides, each suffering heavy losses. While the battle was over, Artemis remained. She knew that leaving would be the best choice, or consulting Apollo for his opinion on the battle, as he was sure to be watching._

_But she stayed on her knoll, which offered a great vantage point of the Macedonian camp under construction. Already, offerings were being made to the Gods, and fires roared with exclamations of victory and joy. She even felt some of the offerings give power to her. ‘At least they know to sacrifice to me.’ Artemis told herself. Her little stunt by supporting Perseus at Sestus hadn’t been for naught after all._

_She watched the camp for a while longer, when a lone figure slipped away, and headed to the riverbank, where the soldiers had moved on from moving bodies. The Macedonian was blood-soaked, and wore no cape. Focusing closely Artemis recognized this man as Perseus._

_He limped slightly, and had only a sweat streaked tunic on, most likely hanging up his armor. Artemis knew that Perseus had likely single handedly won the battle for Alexander, if only by his saving cut. This was now twice Perseus had intervened to save someone, and Artemis felt herself want to know more about the man. He seemed… respectable enough, although nonetheless, was still a Macedonian soldier._

_Artemis weighed her options, watching him reach the water’s edge, which has run a reddish-brown color now. Perseus bent down to wash his hands, and she quickly burst into her divine form, using the awesome power to rush through the air as an ionized rush of energy to flash down right behind Perseus._

_She studied his back, now only meters away from him, and found him rather tall, without being imposing. He jerked up when she had flashed down, and looked to the knoll where she had been seconds before._

_“Relax, boy, now turn around.” Artemis snapped, for some reason feeling quite frustrated at the man._

_Perseus whirled around, a hand going to the sheathed sword at his waist. Their eyes met, Artemis having to look slightly up, to her annoyance. He had deep green brown eyes, and longish black hair, with a thin neat beard. As he saw her, Artemis watched his eyes widen considerably, before he raced into a bow, sinking onto one knee._

_Nodding at his respect, she let him kneel there for a couple of seconds, before gesturing with her hand, “Rise, you need not fear me. I only wish to converse with you.”_

_Perseus raised his head and nodded, rising from one knee, “Forgive me, Lady Artemis… but I do not fear you, I bow out of great respect.” His clear voice spoke without tremor, or pause. “It is an honor to witness an Olympian Goddess, how may I help you?”_

_Artemis paused, crossing her arms. He didn’t show any signs of being ingenuine, but his comment irked her to some degree nonetheless. “Many who do not fear me often have to be reminded why I should be feared, young one.” She said with authority, “but that I not why I have come. I wish to know who you are Perseus. The Olympic Council has deemed this expedition worthy of being followed, and I am one of those tasked with surveying this campaign.”_

_Perseus nodded slowly, “You would better be talking to King Alexander III, he is a just and honorable man, I can inform him…”_

_Artemis cut across him, “I have no desire to speak with your King. You may relay to him this conversation. Now, I will not ask again, who are you boy?”_

_She had apparently poked an ember in the fire. “Lady Artemis, I am Perseus, son of Pausanias. King Alexander and I grew up together, and I will prove my loyalty, where my father betrayed his oaths.”_

_It all made perfect sense now. “The son of a traitor, you must be so well received.” Artemis said. Oh, she knew why he acted so pious now. He couldn’t afford to tarnish his already strenuous position._

_A dark look crossed his face, and Artemis saw his hand clench on the hilt of his sword. She was ready to blast him into nonbeing, but he regained his temper. “Lady Artemis,” he said icily, “I am not my father. I grew up with my mother, and hold no love for that traitorous man. The only thing I am interested in on this… campaign,” Perseus waved his army back towards the up-and-coming camp, “is defending my name, and keeping my friend and King, Alexander in one piece.”_

_Artemis felt her eyes widen, before she retained her cool composure. Perhaps she had misjudged the young man, “Very well, Perseus, son of Pausanias, I have seen your merit so far, and shall continue to observe your King’s campaign’s. Do not make me regret my impressions of you. Men are bad enough as it is.” She turned to leave but Perseus’s voice checked her, “Lady Artemis, may I ask you a question?”_

_A twitch of annoyance ran through her, but she turned around and responded “What? And be quick about it!”_

_Perseus paused, looking to her, “Lady Artemis, did you watch the entire battle? Not to seem rude… but why?”_

_“Don’t presume to be able to ask a goddess on her intentions. That is your final warning Perseus. Don’t test me.” She snapped, before willing herself into the form of a hawk, flapping her wings madly, racing into the sky without looking back._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis almost smiled at her rather frosty treatment of him, scanning her hunter’s faces. She wondered how they were taking this so far. Their outward reactions gave her some degree of knowledge to their dispositions, but even she could not hope to see into their minds.

Angelina, who sat two places to her right, Mara in-between them, scratched her head, “My Lady, you really seem like you hate this guy,” she exclaimed, “He sounds very obtuse.”

Artemis nodded, “I viewed him as my reason for not being able to return the Hunt, he quickly fired up my temper. But he was very intelligent and a veteran fighter in the Macedonian army, as well as a close friend to Alexander himself. I respected that, but I had vowed to keep a close watch on him. Although… both I and you know where that led to.” Artemis sipped her rabbit soup, very few mouthfuls remained in her bowl. Her hunters were all lounged against the grass, the rest having finished their soups.

Zoe spoke up, “My Lady, I will not deny that this man hath oft been… respectable, at least from thy narrations. But from whence did thy realize that you liked this man?” Artemis looked over to her lieutenant. The other hunters, followed and they murmured their assent to this.

“Oh Zoe… he became my friend. And he was that for a long time. Do not think I immediately loved a man.” Artemis laughed, recalling their first adventure together. “After the battle of the Granicus River, Alexander’s expedition headed south, along the Ionian coat, where many Greek colonies were liberated. There was scattered fighting, but most of the coastal march went without trouble. I hadn’t spoken with him again after Granicus, but every night, the Macedonians offered sacrifices to the gods, and I had become one of the staples. Zeus, Heracles” Artemis sneered at that name, “Apollo, Dionysus, and I were the most commonly offered to of the Olympians. I still suspect he was the cause of that.”

“So, you think that Perseus made sure that you were worshipped?” Anna asked. She had her hair braided, and arms cross behind her head, resting comfortably in the grass.

“I would be surprised to learn otherwise. He likely convinced Alexander. They were close, as I watched from my chariot. Alexander had his Companions, but his inner circle was a small group. Parmenion, Craterus, Ptolemy, Hephaestion, and Perseus were some of them. From then on, women were treated much better, both in the follower’s camp and on campaigns… generally.” Artemis frowned at the last thought. It was true, but his future conquests were something she would not forgive or forget.

Artemis shook the thought off. “In any case,” she continued, “The Macedonian army was south of Sardis, the Persian providence capital, which they took after a month of siege, when they had their first major monster encounter. Most had been scared off by the size of the force and the tight security, but in entering Lycia, where the monster dwelt and protected its young…” Artemis drifted back into a memory, continuing the story to her hunters, but she was far gone in her mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She forced herself to not feel the slightest bit impressed._

_It had become a natural thing, for her sit on the back of her chariot, legs dangling in the open air, as she watching the camp far below. After the impression, which she gave, to the Macedonian army at Sestus, they were quite the entertainment to watch. There were the many who she grimaced at, but many of the soldiers were strong, and just men. Her constant vigilance over the campaign was the most in depth contact with the mortal world in her immortal life so far. But tonight, she stared at the passing clouds. Earlier that day had been the first report to the Olympic Council, and she was still trying to process it._

_It had gone smoothly, Apollo giving his very eloquent reports of the Macedonians in their marching, skirmishes, battles, and conquests. Of the great sacrifices, which the Macedonians preformed at each major crossing or the taking of cities. That was all perfectly well. She could have given a mild, undetailed report of her own observations, that wouldn’t reveal her more personal drive. But her idiotic brother had to bring up that the Macedonians worshipped her along the caliber of her temperamental father: Zeus._

_Artemis, lacking something to kick, glared at a puffy cloud, which caught the nearly full moon’s light well enough. Her father had been unreasonable, by decreeing that she was forbidden from influencing Macedonian worship, which she hadn’t tried to do. She wrinkled her nose, as she had said as much at the Council meeting. The rest of the council, and herself, were secretly pleased that Zeus wasn’t the most worshipped for once, she suspected._

_Her thoughts continued, as the worshipping Macedonians had distracted the Council- rather distracted Zeus, from most of her report. Which she was content, as she didn’t want to reveal most what she watched. Perseus had become a large part of her overviews, along with the inner council and Alexander himself. Her observations had led her to one conclusion about the expedition: Alexander was the key. He had a brilliant mind for warfare, and a tactical disposition that allowed his army to move without fear throughout where he came. Everyone followed him without pause or delay, but Artemis realized that Alexander’s generals only worked so well together because he led them. Left to their own devices, they would crumble into civil war._

_The only individual who seemed to realize this fact was Perseus. She had watched him on the Ionian Coast conquests attempting to pacify generals and the inner council, and forge bonds with one another. He hadn’t succeeded with most, his affairs with Kleitos a hampering to his plans. Artemis had found out that Kleitos was a well-respected general in the army, and had been under Philip II. He had since stayed true and not harmed any women since Sestus, but Artemis always watched him, ready to smite him for even a whisper of being out of line._

_A golden glow below her snapped her out of her musings. It was from the Macedonian camp. She instantly shot to her feet and focused, bringing her vision and senses to bear on the source of the glow. An image snapped into focus. Several tents on the perimeter of the camp were ablaze, crackling madly and half-dressed soldiers ran out from them. Screams and yells pierced the night air, and Artemis quickly found the source of destruction of the Macedonian camp._

_The Chimera roared its challenge, amidst the chaos. There was a large hole blasted in the thin palisade wall, and dozens of dead men surrounding the wall and tents. The fearsome beast made Artemis grab her bow off her back. It had the massive body of a lion, easily five times larger than the mountain lions of Greece. Its long thick tail swished angrily, covered in scales, with a venomous snake head on the end. But most threatening of all was the big rams head, which sprouted out of the creatures back, with enough mobility to strike down on either side of it._

_Several shouts filled the air and men surged forward, forming a hasty shield wall around the Chimera’s destruction, attempting to stop any further spread into the camp. The Chimera roared, the lion’s head snarling. It leapt forward and tore into the defensive line. Claws carved into men, the snake lashed out, biting, and hissing, dropping many to the ground in violent spasms. The ram’s head crushed shields and men alike in the mess of the skirmish._

_Artemis couldn’t imagine the Macedonians could hold on, but the line stabilized and several men found gaps and wounded the beast, forcing it back into the burning tents, which had collapsed, into small pockets of flames and mostly ash and debris._

_There were at least twenty men wounded or killed from that small attack, and although the Chimera was wounded, it roared again to charge back into the fray. Artemis heard a twang of many bows, and four whistling arrows found their marks in the Chimera’s side. The beast snarled, seeing archers on the right, preparing to reload._

_Artemis knew what was coming. The Chimera twisted its lion’s head and belched out a massive stream of fire, engulfing dozens in flames. The men burned alive, unable to put themselves out. Several fell on their own weapons, killing themselves to take away the pain._

_“Burn mortals! Lycia is mine!” The Chimera roared, challenging the Macedonian lines which were close to wavering. Artemis clenched her hand, itching to kill the monstrosity. She never had the pleasure._

_But then, the Macedonians held, and many cheered, as three men stepped out of the shield wall. All armed and ready to fight the Chimera. Artemis recognized two instantaneously, Alexander and Perseus. The third took her a second, but came to her. Hephaestion made up the third, both he and Alexander wielding spears, while Perseus had a xiphos. They all had large hoplons, and faced the Chimera defiantly._

_“Leave us Chimera! We have not come to harm your nesting ground. I offer this to you once, or we will send you to Tartarus!” Alexander yelled, pointing his cavalry spear at the beast._

_The Chimera rumbled, “You puny mortals, you three will make a delicious snack, before I devour your army. The puny gods who watch over you cannot save you.”_

_Artemis stared at the Chimera in fury, ‘Puny?’ She would show him, Zeus’s orders the least thing of concern on her mind._

_Below, Perseus let out a laugh, crackling madly. Alexander and Hephaestion, almost looking like twins, wore grins as well. The Chimera snarled, raking its claws on the earth, “You dare laugh in defiance?”_

_Artemis, who saw it preparing to lunge forward, reacted in accordance. Her fury barely contained, she flared into her divine form, rocketing down to earth, slamming to the ground in front of the three Macedonians, shielding her full divine form from the mortal eyes. Artemis opened her eyes, kneeling in a crouch, an arrow on the string of her bow, the destruction and fire of the Macedonian camp all around her. The Chimera was a mere stone’s throw in front of her. Behind her, she heard the astonished murmurings of the Macedonians, including Hephaestion, who muttered in amazement, “Di Immortales!”_

_The Chimera hissed loudly, stepping back slightly, “Gods cannot interfere! You are not permitted!”_

_Artemis grinned, “I am the Goddess of the Hunt, where hunting of wild animals is permitted in my domain. You are a wild animal, which I greatly look forward to hunting.” Without delay, she drew back her bow and fired a silver arrow, which found the eye of the ram’s head. She reloaded in a blur, but the Chimera was running straight towards her, roaring in pain and fury, the ram’s head lifeless on its back._

_She fired, leaping back, quickly discarding her bow and pulling out her hunting knives out of thin air. Her arrow struck the shoulder of the beast, but it continued forward, skidding where she had been a second prior._

_It snarled, and Artemis saw a glow build up in the back of its throat. Fire jetted out a moment later, her vision becoming engulfed in golden flames. She reacted quickly, and with her knives in hand, slashed forward with both in an X, silver energy leaping off the blades. The two met in the air, and exploded brilliantly. The blast made her skid backwards on the dirt, and her hunting tunic was singed, along with her hair, but she was unharmed._

_Artemis looked down at herself, and laughed, feeling alive as she fought this beast. The Chimera too was singed, but unscathed. However, two spears sailed forwards, both finding their target, impaling the Chimera in the shoulder and side. It stumbled back, favoring its left side, whirling towards the spears’ thrown direction. Alexander and Hephaestion drew their swords, and with Perseus, advanced._

_Artemis, not to miss out, sprinted forward, joining them. She watched Perseus run around to the Chimera’s back, while Alexander and Hephaestion both split up, circling the Chimera. It looked back and forth, its cat ears pulled back against its skull. Suddenly, the ram’s head was revived, swinging up madly from its lifeless position. Artemis closed the distance, and leapt forward, knives whirring in a wheel of silver light, slashing at the monster’s lion head. The beast jerked back and swiped with its front paw at her. She dodged, which gave her the opportunity to see the others._

_Alexander and Hephaestion were both fighting the erratic ram’s head, which swung back and forth at them like a battering ram. She couldn’t see Perseus, and only saw the back of the snake tail writhing, biting down on something out of sight._

_She focused back to the Chimera, and took a running jump, driving a knife into the beast’s paw as it raised it to strike her. She slashed the other across the monster’s left eye, causing it to shake its head wildly. Artemis didn’t hesitate, and buried her hunting knife in the Chimera’s neck. She leapt back as it lashed out in response, roaring, however, the sound cut out as it fell back heavily, losing its footing on its back legs._

_Artemis watched Alexander drive his blade into the ram’s head, snapping off a horn and silencing the deadly weapon._

_She walked forward, standing a spear length from the defeated monster._

_“You will… pay.” It hissed, trying, and failing to get to its feet, hitting the earth with a heavy thud. Behind her the now massive gathering of Macedonians cheered, their yells and chants echoing around them._

_The noise quieted, and saw Alexander and Hephaestion step back from the prone form of the Chimera. It was hers_

_“I doubt it.” She responded icily. With two strides forward, she jumped and slammed her right foot into the hilt of her imbedded hunting knife, sending it into the Chimera’s skull._

_It shuddered and slowly rolled over, dissolving slowly into dust, amidst the dying fires and debris. Artemis stood over the scene, the other hunting knife in hand, reveling in the fight. She hadn’t felt so alive in a long while, and proudly added the Chimera to her list of hunted beasts._

_“Lady Artemis.” Alexander said, walking forward._

_She turned to him, at last studying the man up close. He wore a decorated chest plate, with worn greaves. He had not plumed helmet on, which showed his curled blonde hair and smooth face. The Macedonian King suddenly sheathed his sword and dropped down to one knee bowing his head, shield at his side. Hephaestion did the same, and behind her, Artemis heard the noise and shuffling, signaling that the entire Macedonian army did the same._

_She immediately thought of Zeus’s order, and shrugged, ‘The chimera shouldn’t have insulted me.’ She thought, smiling internally._

_Alexander, and the others rose, “We are in your debt. I cannot thank you enough for helping the us with the Chimera.”_

_“You are lucky that he insulted my power. Do not think I am available at your disposal.” Artemis warned, pointing her dagger at Alexander. It was the truth. She would not have come had the Chimera not called her puny._

_Alexander nodded, “Of course. We will sacrifice what remains to you.” Perseus walked up to Alexander’s side, he was covered in dirt and his shield had two large puncture marks._

_“Lady Artemis, an honor to meet you again. However, if we ever meet again, I request that I not fight the ass of a beast.” He tossed two giant fangs at Alexander who caught them, laughing, along with Hephaestion, who had a piece of the ram’s horn in his hand. Perseus grinned to his companions, before bowing low to her. Despite herself, she smirked, where she knew, in another time, she would have transformed him into a jackalope. On a good day._

_“Perseus, that is where you belong in a fight,” Artemis snapped lightly, before turning to Alexander, “Your expedition is under my observation. I will not interfere like this again.”_

_Alexander nodded his head, hiding a smile, “Understood Lady Artemis, I will make sure Perseus is put in the rear of the fight in your stead.”_

_She smiled lightly, before disappearing into the night air, in the form of a hawk, flapping up towards her ambling chariot. The sound of cheers and chants sounded below her. Swords and spears beat against shields, and she had no doubt that Zeus would be furious. The sky was silent for now, but she didn’t really mind. The rush of the fight was coursing through her, and her power rolling within her. It didn’t strike her until later in the night that while she had faced the Lion, Alexander and Hephaestion the ram, Perseus had faced the serpents head alone. And he had won._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis finished her retelling, and looked to the sky. Not yet noon, still a way to go. She looked back to her hunters, who were all amazed, even Zoe, she realized.

“You killed the Chimera?” Phoebe asked, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Artemis laughed, remembering that she had never told her hunters of this hunting story. For obvious reasons. “Yes, it was a great fight. However, I have not seen the Chimera since. It is a dangerous monster. Alexander, Hephaestion, and…” she flinched, still unable to say his name, “ _he_ adequately distracted the other weapons the Chimera had.”

“From the sound of it,” Jennifer reasoned, “Perseus killed the snake head, and slashed the Chimera’s legs. Maybe that’s why it fell when it did, so you could incapacitate it.” The hunters all chattered away, and got into a discussion about their own best kills during their stay in the hunt. Zoe quieted them all loudly, and the girls laughed as she bragged about her long experience in the hunt.

Artemis froze at Jennifer’s offhand comment, weighing the situation. The hunters paid her no mind, and she absently watched Zoe chase Phoebe jokingly for calling her an old lady, chuckling lightly. But he came to mind again.

She hadn’t ever considered the possibility, but Perseus was the reason that the Chimera had fallen. He had dueled a deadly giant adder, and crippled the Chimera without praise, nor any serious complaint.

She knew that he was always selfless, and always loyal, but even then… she missed him even more now.

 

 


	3. Act I, Chapter III

“My Lady, why do you carry that sword?” Kathleen shyly asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Artemis jerked her head up, quickly finding Kathleen sitting near her. She must have zoned out after telling her hunters more of _his_ story, and she reached instinctively towards the sheathed blade for a comforting presence.

Kathleen, as well as the others, had quieted and waited for an answer, reminding Artemis of little children staring at a subject of interest. She quickly gathered herself and got to her feet. If they wanted to know about the blade, then they would see its true beauty, at least in her eyes.

“This… this was his blade.” Artemis said, drawing the blade slowly. The gleaming celestial and mortal bronze caught the midday sun rays and shone like a beacon in the campsite. Artemis allowed herself to smile as she held it in front of her, seeing her smiling reflection. Her hunters were muttering, and Artemis heard Winifred speak in a low tone.

“Doesn’t look so special to me.” The short haired girl said, leaning back on her arms. Sarah, who was next to her, laughed lightly.

Taking her gaze away from the blade, she glared at the two hunters, “Yes, it does not look like much, but what you see here,” Artemis twirled the blade in her hand, “is one of the only weapons that still survives that was made from both bronze and celestial bronze. The mist does not affect this sword, and the sword itself is but a part of its reputation. He who wielded it made the blade a feared weapon indeed.”

“Artemis, how skilled was Perseus with this blade?” Zoe inquired, “I have sparred with you thousands of times, and I can count the number of times I have beat or drawn with you on two hands.”

She laughed at Zoe’s indignant statement, sending some of the younger hunters into giggles. Phoebe groaned beside Zoe, perhaps remembering her own attempts in sparring. Artemis smiled at those memories, before turning her attention to him again.

“Girls, I will be honest. Not long after facing the Chimera in Lycia, The Macedonian army headed Northeast, towards the town of Gordion. Alexander had heard of a legend there that whoever could untie the Gordion knot, crafted by King Midas, would rule all of Asia.” Artemis paused, seeing some who knew the tale, including Zoe, Phoebe, and her hunters who joined in the 17th century: Victoria, Elizabeth, and Kathleen. “Alexander, as some of you know, cut the knot, with most of his army there at Gordion. However, _he_ and a few hundred men were sent towards the city of Tarsus, which lay on the very edge of the Northeastern edge of the Mediterranean. I followed the small force south, instead of Alexander. It was a small scouting mission, but one of the nights, I found him alone…”

Artemis was pensive, as she looked at the xiphos in her hand, “It was there where I first crossed blades with him.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The air was thick and seemed to resist her very being, as she rode up in her chariot. She felt fresh and full of energy, but even so, there was a resistance, like the sky and Earth itself wished her to be gone. Artemis frowned, seeing her pegasi snorting against the direction she was heading._

_She knew what it was, Dionysus had told her and Apollo before their assignments from Zeus. The East was an unforgiving world, to mortals and Gods. Gods who were not worshipped, and had stepped into another Pantheon’s power. It was unsettling, and Artemis found herself wondering how much farther she could press on in her chariot, which took a portion of her power to uphold and keep together._

_The land below her was heavily forested, with the shimmering waters of the Mediterranean off in the distance. She had come to observe Perseus, and his command while Alexander chased down legends and myths. An easy choice for her to make, based on preference alone. She looked longingly down towards the trees, sensing Perseus among the forest. Two hundred men, all scouting the Persian town of Tarsus. Artemis could see the city, slightly off the Mediterranean’s shores, but close enough for relative ease of access._

_Perseus and his men were close, as the city likely was on the edge of their visions. And the urge to get off her forsaken chariot was too strong. She longed to go hunting again, the incident with the Chimera a full month ago, was far too long of a time to spend idle. She knew the consequences if she were to be caught. The monthly report was due to be given at Olympus later tonight, which would cut her time in the sky short anyway._

_Artemis knew the meeting would be full of displeasure from Zeus. Her offerings and sacrifices from the Macedonian army had raised tenfold compared to Zeus’s. She very well might need to hunt tonight, in the possibility of being punished by Zeus for her actions._

_The idea wasn’t farfetched, and she knew that if Zeus reprimanded her, she had many points to make in her own favor._

_‘That isn’t important now… lets hunt!’ Artemis told herself brightly._

_She quickly snapped her fingers, bracing her legs against the sudden turn that the pegasi pulled off, which steeply angled the chariot around, towards a new course: Olympus. After it had finished altering course, Artemis slung her bow and quiver over her back, making her they were secure, before morphing into a red-tailed hawk. She flapped furiously away from her now distant chariot and dove down towards the thick lush forest. The wind whipped around her, clouds blurring in her hawk vision. She folded the wings to her side, gaining maximum speed as the ground below came closer and closer in her view._

_As her vision began to make out specific leaves on the trees, and the ground compassed her entire vision, she unfurled her wings, banking up sharply. Slowing down dramatically, branches whipped by as she flew at still high speeds around the canopy. Leaves flashed by in brilliant colors of gold, red, and brown, causing Artemis to laugh in excitement, feeling the adrenaline rush through her. Her laugh came out or the hawk as a loud skraww, and she quickly rolled, avoiding a knotted trunk high above many of the other trees._

_However, her speed slowed, and she came down from her rush of energy, eventually flying steadily just above the canopy of the forest. She cast out her senses, looking for prey or monsters that she could hunt._

_There was nothing in the area… she internally frowned, off-put by the lack of life, until her senses flared up detecting a rather well-known presence._

_Perseus._

_Still in her hawk for, she slowed, flapping her wings, approaching a thick oak branch. As she neared, she leapt out of the hawk form, landing gracefully on the thick branch, perfectly balanced in her twelve-year-old form._

_Her landing zone was situated as an area near a small clearing, which had some of the larger trees in the forest, as Artemis looked around. She felt Perseus’s presence near the clearing, and further in the direction, there was a faint signature of the scouting party, which lay deeper into the woods._

_The odds of landing so close to the young Macedonian commander seemed slim, but she wasn’t disappointed. As there was no game or monsters in the area. He would do just fine. Quickly studying the canopy of branches, and further inlaid shoots of the trunks of many trees, she began leaping between trees, effortlessly making her way towards Perseus._

_The air in the forest was much more freeing than her position in the sky. Whether it was because of the forest itself, or her proximity to the ground, she did not know. But as she soared across a gap between two trees, Artemis figured that it may have been her disconnection which the Macedonian expedition, which allowed her to thrive with various offerings and sacrifices._

_With that final thought, she skipped onto the last branch, which arced partly over the small clearing she had sensed earlier._

_The clearing itself had earned to be called small, as It encompassed an area that was less than a full block of a Macedonian phalanx formation, which was a tightly packed square of two hundred and fifty-six men._

_In the center was a small rock, that rose to a human’s waist, and consisted of half of that measurement in width._

_He sat there, wearing a leather breastplate, and a dark tunic, his sword drawn, which was pointed down into the ground. Artemis froze on her branch, crouching down, studying Perseus. He hadn’t seen or heard her and looked to be in deep thought as he studied his own blade._

_That put her to wonder. Perseus, from her more recent observations, had been enthusiastic, and committed in the campaigns, as he led negotiations, and was constantly present with Alexander. Now Perseus was leading his own scouting mission and was now completely alone in a clearing, which was a far distance from his camp._

_She was never one of subtlety, so she dropped to the clearing ground with a thud, breaking the fall with a crouch and a hand which ran over the smooth dull grass, which covered parts of the clearing. However, most was dirt, including the area around the rock outcrop, where Perseus sat._

_Artemis looked up from the grassy floor, seeing Perseus’s eyes on her, two green pools which shone from the cascading moonlight, which was funnelled into the clearing._

_“Lady Artemis, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?” Perseus asked, standing after a momentary pause, before bowing swiftly. Artemis inclined her own head, although he did not see her own small inkling of respect._

_“I had come to test your abilities as a warrior, but I think now I will ask of your grievances. Something seems to trouble you, young one.” Artemis spoke, gauging Perseus’s reaction._

_He smiled lightly, “I am twenty-four Lady Artemis, my mother should be the only one to call me ‘young one.’ As for any grievances, it is just being away from home. These months away have truly made me question why I am here.”_

_Artemis paused, considering his words. She hadn’t expected him to unveil any real dissent with the expedition, but here he was showing is own doubts towards its completion, “Very well, Perseus. If you are indeed having such doubts, why do you linger here?” Artemis asked curiously._

_He shrugged, “I have told you of my loyalty to Alexander, and my wretched father who has cursed my name. I stay to uphold my vow to Alexander and my vow towards clearing my name. However, I left behind a beautiful wife and a worrisome mother. Their absence in my life isn’t as easy as I thought it would be.” Perseus finished, looking up to her._

_Artemis fought the urge to reflexively say, ‘Wait you are married?’ She wasn’t used to this. Perseus to her had been a slightly annoying man who she could respect for his actions. But now she was shown a whole new layer towards his character. A loyal husband, and a man suffering from the absence of his family._

_“I cannot go back however, I will see my friend Alexander through to the end of the world and beyond. I honor my promises.” Perseus spoke up again, lifting his sword to his eye level. Artemis looked it over, judging the quality of the blade. It looked simple and had no ornate designs. But it was clearly well used and looked effortless to wield in his hands. Perhaps she could find a sparring partner after all._

_“I respect your show of longing Perseus, and I think that you would be best served in a little distraction.” Artemis tightened her bow on her back, along with her quiver of silver arrows, ensuring that none would bounce around while moving._

_“How so?” Perseus asked, standing from his seated position on the rock, while lazily stretching with his arms over his head. He was oblivious to her intentions, as she swirled her hands around in circles, ready to summon her hunting knives. She was close to him, only a half a dozen strides would put her right in front of him._

_“Sparring practice,” Artemis said simply. She watched his eyes widen before he hurriedly got into a ready position. She flashed forward, swinging both her newly summoned hunting knives down on him. His xiphos parried the two blows, and Artemis quickly took two steps back, laughing lightly, balanced on the balls of her feet._

_Perseus swore loudly taking two sidesteps away from the rock outcrop, taking a couple of warmup swings with his sword, “A little warning next time Lady Artemis!” she shouted, his eyes narrowed._

_She laughed in response, “Come now, I have seen your speed in battle. You blocked my blow. However, I wish to find out how fast you think you are.” She closed the distance between them, probing his defenses with a series of swipes to the legs, shoulders, and midsection. He blocked all her attempts, sending his own stabs and slashes back towards her, which she contemptuously brushed aside._

_She dodged a swipe at her neck by backstepping. “Perseus, are you daring to hold back against me?” Artemis growled, her fury growing at the thought of him ‘going easy’ on her._

_Perseus had the nerve to laugh, “I should say the same, Lady Artemis! But if you insist.” Perseus bowed, lowering his sword in front of him. Before Artemis could respond he kicked his blade, sending it flying forward, a cloud of dirt flying in its wake. Artemis stumbled back, avoiding the attack, but then Perseus was on her, attacking in a furious succession of strokes, his sword catching the moon, in a brilliant display of reflected arcs of light. For a few seconds, Artemis fell back from the ferocity of the assault, struggling to find the rhythm to his strokes._

_She parried and ducked, unable to get a counterstrike in for only a few seconds. She finally planted her feet and stood her ground. But when she did so, and Perseus saw her regain her initiative, he leapt away, spinning his blade._

_Artemis growled, clenching her knives. Perseus looked back to her, breathing a little heavy, but smirking, “Lady Artemis, you are a tremendous fighter… it is a privilege to cross blades with a goddess.”_

_“Shut up.” She snapped, and leapt forward, unleashing a bit of her godly power, slashing, and stabbing at speeds that no mortal, even Perseus could rival. He fell back under her assault, desperately parrying, until his back hit the rock outcrop._

_Artemis saw his eyes widen, and she pressed her attack. She whirled her knives forward in two horizontal strikes. Perseus blocked one with his sword on his right hand, and shot out his hand, grasping her wrist with the other. He quickly twisted his left hand, forcing her to drop the dagger, but she scowled, and kicked him savagely in the chest._

_His back hit the back of the rock outcrop, and he let out a puff of air, releasing her wrist and crumpling to the ground, still clutching his sword. Artemis stepped back, snapping her right hand, which caused her fallen hunting knife to shimmer back into her hand._

_Perseus lay there for many moments, but slowly let out sounds of life._

_“Ugh, Gods above, Lady Artemis, did you have to…” He wheezed, “Kick me?” Perseus muttered this into the grassy floor next to the rock outcrop._

_Artemis glared at his back, “Of course I did. You taunted me. I should have used you as target practice.” She was minorly impressed, although she would have never revealed the fact to anyone, especially Perseus. He had extraordinary speed, something she prided herself on having. But he had taunted her. His back had the marks of hitting the rock outcrop, but looked like he would only suffer bruises._

_Perseus slowly got to his feet, using his sword and the rock next to him as leverage. He seemed to wince as he tried to roll his shoulder, “I suppose you are right, taunting a goddess is not something I shall repeat again.”_

_Artemis cocked her eyebrow, “You suppose?”_

_He gave her a lopsided grin, “I absolutely suppose.”_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, “While you wait here, I might as well attempt to teach you how to properly fight. Now go, I will expect to see you here tomorrow, to learn real swordsmanship.”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis realized that she had been tracing a finger down his bronze blade, following the gracefully curved lines that it held along the curved flat metal.

She realized that some of her hunters were gaping at her.

“What is it?” she asked, slightly confused.

“HE WAS MARRIED?!” The whole hunt was in an uproar, their culmination of shouting registering as thatmillennia-oldher ears. Artemis blinked rapidly seeing their outrage.

“Yes, he was married,” Artemis scowled darkly, unable to throw of millennia old feelings of jealousy. “I was indifferent at the time, noting his loyalty to her. But yes…” Artemis paused, “I was jealous of her at the end. For what she had.”

The girls quieted, thinking this over, but Artemis held herself back, letting them think she was so infatuated with Perseus. She was jealous that his wife could kiss him, and be the one to physically close to him, but the other reason was a closely guarded emotion, one she knew all Gods shared. The girls in her hunt had lived mortal lives, the only exception being Zoe. She searched for her lieutenant’s eyes. Zoe was looking right at her, volcanic eyes holding a deep understanding tone in them. A yearning for a mortal life.

“My Lady, did Perseus really give you a challenge in the sparring session?” Zoe said, sitting perfectly straight on the ground, crossed legged. Artemis wished she could have hugged her at the moment.

Artemis scowled at her, secretly welcoming the question, “He caught me off guard, I will give him that. But he could not hope to defeat me then.” She realized her slip too late, and her hunters were far too keen for their own good.

“Wait then? So, what about later into the expedition? Did you spar often with him?” Mara said, gesturing to his sword.

There was no point in lying to them.

“Yes, he did indeed improve. Immeasurably.” Artemis said fondly, remembering their hundreds of sparring days. “After that day, we sparred constantly, as I was in a closer contact with the expedition, after the Winter Solstice meeting of 334 B.C.”

There was a chorus of questions, but Artemis quieted her hunters, “Yes, I had to give my report on the Macedonian expedition, the same night that I had sparred with him. It… it did not go as I thought it would.”

In hindsight, that report had been the reason for it all, and her decision had caused her heartbreak. But she couldn’t have known, and would have done the same, even knowing the consequences.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perseus had gone, and she had watched him limp slightly towards his nearby camp. He wasn’t wounded badly, so she felt slightly justified in letting him get treatment at his campsite. It served him right for his overconfidence in their quick sparring session._

_She looked to the night sky, judging the time. Zeus would be expecting her on Olympus within the hour, and there was no pointing in tarrying in Asia for any longer. While the ground felt more inviting, there was a feint hint of a resistance in the air, barely traceable. It was time to go._

_Since she had sent her chariot back to Greece, she would have to flash herself there. It took a lot of her power, over the long distance, but power was something she felt herself reveling in daily now, and burning some off was a relief. She gathered her energies, and felt her divine form slowly leak through, before she burst upwards in a golden light. The trip back was remarkably short, spanning all of three short seconds._

_Her fast travel landed her at the gate of the throne room, which was dominated by a massive marble archway, in which was a door that stood five timers her own height, gigantic to her adult mortal form. That gave her pause, as she looked down at herself. ‘When had I changed into this form?’ Artemis asked herself. But she couldn’t find an answer for herself, so shoved the thought away for the time being._

_Standing beneath the archway, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She let her godly power flow, normally contained while in the mortal world. Her body expanded, and Artemis felt full clarity, as she dropped all her restrictive mental capacities._

_When she opened her eyes, the archway was not as massive as before. It was merely a doorway. The Throne room lay beyond the door, the building itself a massive circular temple, with ionic colonnades and a domed roof. It was easily the most recognizable building on Mount Olympus, and lay in the center of their home. Palaces and temples lay scattered around the rest of the mountain top, including her own, a temple complex full of depictions of monsters on her hunts. But she had no need to go there now._

_She stepped forward, placing her hand on the solid bronze wooden door. It glowed glow, before dimly fading before her. The door gave way as she pushed it open, giving her a view of the interior throne room._

_All the Council was already present, all presiding in their thrones. Zeus sat at the head of the chamber, Poseidon to his left, Hera on his right. Poseidon sat on the side of Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. To Hera’s right was Athena, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, and her own seat came at the end._

_The throne room was arrayed as a central courtyard in the middle of the building, with a circular hole in the ceiling, where the moon shone through, marking the Winter Solstice. Each throne was elaborately decorated with the styles of their own deity, along with the columns that lay directly behind each throne, forming an almost complete circle. The entrance from the throne room led up to a dais where a calendric mechanism sat, crafted by Hephaestus, to mark the date and time._

_All the Olympians looked up at her entrance, and she nodded to them all._

_Zeus glared at her from his throne. He held the Master Bolt, which hummed and cracked quietly with lightning. His posture alone would have generated suspicion within her mind. He was clenching the bolt, ramrod straight, with a sour expression covering his golden-bearded face._

_“Artemis, thank you for joining us. Apollo, join your sister for your report.” Zeus ground out, twirling the Master Bolt in his hand, slamming it down onto the marble floor, sending a resounding BOOM throughout the throne room. Winds picked up and shut the Throne Room door, “The Winter Solstice had commenced.”_

_Apollo got out of his throne, a similar bow and quiver strapped to his back, over a golden breast plate, compared to her own silver one. She walked forward, meeting her brother in the middle._

_“Apollo.” She greeted, nodding to her fair-haired twin, standing at the same godly height as her own._

_“Little sister.” He responded, making her clench her hands. But he continued, “I cannot protect you, you know.” He was talking about the Chimera incident, she was sure. He had to have seen some semblance of its effects during the Macedonian marches and offerings._

_“Do not worry.” She clipped back. He gave no indication he had heard her. Both stood side by side in front of the hearth, which was laid before the dais. Its small flame brightened as they stood in front of it, at least signaling Hestia’s approval._

_“Father, fellow Olympians,” Apollo began, “The Macedonian campaign has marched through Lycia, and now presides at the city of Gordion, where Alexander has cut the Gordion knot. Along the way, they have subdued and conquered any who have opposed them, leaving offerings and garrisons where they have conquered.”_

_The Council were nodding, some absentmindedly, Artemis noticed. She noticed Athena looking intrigued, at least, by Alexander’s cutting of the Gordion knot. Ares too, looked as though more detail had gone into Alexander’s conquests._

_“And what of the offerings, who do they praise most?” Zeus asked sharply._

_Apollo was looking apologetic as he answered. Artemis didn’t blame him, for he was the God of Truth._

_“Artemis is the most revered among them.”_

_Zeus switched his thunderous gaze onto her, “Daughter, what did I speak of before!” He asked quietly, his grip noticeably tightening on the Master Bolt._

_Artemis met his gaze, “Father, I did not wish for the Macedonians to revere me. I was challenged, and could not ignore that.”_

_Before Zeus could answer, Poseidon cut him off, “Brother, you may be King of the Gods, but we are a council, not a dictatorship. Do not forget that” The Sea God sat comfortably on his throne, rolling waves and sea foam carved brilliantly into the marble. His trident was held against his shoulder, the butt reaching the marble floor._

_Zeus scowled at Poseidon, but relented, “Very well. Proceed Artemis.”_

_She shot a grateful look to Poseidon, one of the more level headed Gods on the Council. One she usually avoided, due to the Medusa affair as she still sided with Athena, but Poseidon had always been kind to her. Focusing, she gathered her thoughts, “While in Lycia, under my watch, the Macedonian expedition was set upon. By the Chimera.” Artemis stated, seeing the other Gods react, as no hero had defeated the Chimera without aid._

_“It killed dozens before Alexander and his two companions, Hephaestion and Perseus, came out to meet it. There, it gloated that ‘your puny gods who watch over you will not save you.’” Artemis shrugged, “I felt that I needed to show my power, the power of us ‘puny gods’. I killed the monster, with Alexander, Hephaestion, and Perseus assisting me.”_

_Zeus looked right at her, “Who saw this feat?”_

_Artemis sighed, “Most of the Macedonian army.”_

_“You have disobeyed my orders.” Zeus growled, “And installed yourself as the patron of the Macedonian expedition. Very well. If you wish to revel with the offerings they provide, you are hereby banished from Olympus to walk among the Macedonian expedition until its end.”_

_Artemis felt her jaw drop, before she hurriedly closed her mouth. ‘Banished?’ she couldn’t even comprehend it. She had expected to be at worst to be refused to follow the expedition any longer, something she was altogether fine with._

_Poseidon had already leapt to her defense, along with Athena._

_“Father, you cannot banish her, there must be a vote!”_

_“Brother, be reasonable, do not think that you can call for a banishment under your own guidelines…” Poseidon and Athena bickered with Zeus, with Hera joining Zeus’s side. Artemis scowled at Hera, before turning to Apollo, who had also turned to her, his face showing his amazement._

_“Artemis…” Apollo started, who she heard over the arguments going on around the room, as the rest of the Gods all began conferring with one another._

_She raised a hand, “It is fine Apollo…” She didn’t get to finish as the argument at Zeus’s throne ended._

_“QUIET!” Zeus shouted, shouldering past Poseidon, who looked ready to skewer Zeus with his trident._

_“It is a vote, to banish Artemis to the Macedonian expedition until it is completed. There, she will learn to follow orders.” Zeus thundered, daring Poseidon to challenge him. Which very well might have happened. But she could not stand by and watch war descend amongst the Gods._

_“Poseidon, it is okay, let Zeus carry this out. I do not mind to putting this to a vote.” She glanced across the Council. She was confident that she could carry six votes to keep her on Olympus._

_Poseidon looked at her, with deep green eyes and a wild black beard that hid his expression, but he seemed to reluctantly agree._

_Zeus smiled down at her, and she glared back, “All in favor of Artemis’s banishment?” Zeus called, sweeping his vision across the room. Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus, along with Zeus, raised their hands. She widened her eyes, finding all of them to be wearing some sort of distasteful expressions towards her. She swallowed. Five votes. Possible to overcome, but more than she had thought she would receive._

_“All in dissent?’ Zeus asked, glaring at who he thought would side with her._

_Artemis looked around. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Demeter raised their hands. She blinked, looking to the other two who had not. Both Hermes and Hephaestus had not raised their hands, nor looked in her general direction._

_She was numb, and all noise that came to her was distorted into an indecipherable static. ‘Banishment.’ She caught Athena’s eye, seeing her horror and normally calm demeanor in an exponentially increasing state of disarray. There was a blue flash to her right, and then the world turned to darkness._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis felt that her hunters had grown used to the stories she had been telling for the whole morning, as they were silent when she had finished telling them of her banishment.

“We never knew.” Zoe mused quietly.

“You were not supposed to know,” Artemis bit back. She was standing unlike her hunters. She had sheathed _his_ sword, and now paced lightly before all her hunters.

“I know much of this is new to all of you, and I can’t change that, I am only trying to rectify my…” Artemis rambled, her hands twitching as she thought of all the things she had kept from her closest family for far too long. Her distress was likely evident, as her hunters rushed to comfort her.

“My Lady!” Elizabeth cried, jumping to her feet, “You don’t have to keep doing this to yourself. If this causes you so much pain, we will stand behind you.”

Artemis stopped her runaway thoughts, “I cannot, I have to do this.” She said resolutely, shaking her head of any thoughts of doubt.

“But my Lady…” Victoria began.

Artemis snapped.

“I CAN’T EVEN SAY HIS NAME.” She yelled up to the clouds, her back turned on her hunters.

There was a dead silence, punctured by the whine of a wolf, outside the camp perimeter. Artemis sighed, dropping her shoulders, “I can’t even say it, because I know I won’t be able to hold myself together. I must move on, and telling this story will help me heal.”

“Then we are with you.” Her lieutenant’s voice drifted over to her, and when Artemis turned, she saw Zoe, standing up front, only a couple of meters away, behind her, the entire hunt was gathered around her, all looking at her unwaveringly. All loyal, and understanding. “We are with you, now and always. No matter what happened in the past.” There was a chorus of agreements, and Angelina piped above the rest, “Boys are still as disgusting as always, but Perseus sounds different!”

They all crowded forward, and Artemis soon found herself in a massive group hug. She laughed lightly, her arms wrapped around two of her girls, one of whom was Zoe. Only her Lieutenant and Phoebe were tall like her in her adult mortal form. The rest were young and shorter, all coming up to her shoulders at most.

She paused, before closing her eyes, letting her stress and worry fade away, comforted by the Hunt and her girls.

 


	4. Act I, Chapter IV

Artemis found herself being pestered once more that evening. There had been a lull in her recollections of him ages ago, and she had enjoyed relaxing with her hunters through the day, and unto the evening with no worries or duties to attend to.

She grinned wryly to herself. Of course, kids interrupt all times of relaxation.

“My Lady!” Mara said, “Can you continue your story?” Mara, along with some of the younger hunters were sparring. But they had stopped at the question.

She paused from her lounging position on the grassy ground. “All right then, gather round.” There was a chorus of shouts from the hunters, and Mara shot straight over, along with the other younger hunters. Artemis felt herself laugh as she saw Phoebe and Zoe come out of their tents at the noise too.

Zoe saw her gaze and shrugged with a grin.

The hunters all settled themselves in their now familiar positions around the hearth. Artemis watched them all, as shadows began to form across the campsite, marking the sun setting. The sky was a brilliant yellow, orange and, red tonight, and Artemis wondered how long into the night this would go.

‘There is so much to tell… so many adventures where we would watch the sunset for years.’ She thought dimly.

“My Lady, what happened after you were banished?” Zoe spoke calmly, sitting next to Phoebe.

Artemis shook her head. “Right, sorry. Although I didn’t know it at the time, I had been blasted off Olympus by Zeus’s Master Bolt.”

There was a collection of groans. “Did it hurt?” Sarah spoke up.

Artemis felt herself drifting off into her memories, “Indeed… it did hurt.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _T_ _here was a blinding blue light, and the next thing Artemis felt was a coursing electrifying pain in her chest, and the full moon overhead her. She immediately gasped, clutching her chest. Lying flat on her back, Artemis tested her limbs. All fine. But as she gently probed a hand on her chest, a bolt of pain coursed through her, and she hissed. Her silver dress tunic had felt charred. Carefully lifting her head, she confirmed this, seeing a large burned area on the front of her tunic. It was still miraculously intact, but then she saw why._

_Her bow had been strapped to her back, but it had taken the brunt of whatever hit her and was now two pieces of mangled charred wood on either side of her. She still had her quiver, a small wriggle of her shoulders confirmed that._

' _What happened?’ Artemis asked herself, but she knew, in the back of her mind._

_“Fathe….” She tried to shout, groaning midway through her exclamation as her chest spasmed in pain. That complicated things._

_It took her a while, but she found her feet, and finally stood up to get her bearings. Looking around, there were darkened trees, halted by a clearing which she stood in, which had a small boulder at the center. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it._

_“You dare send me here!” Artemis said loudly, looking up to the sky. There was no reply. Artemis gave a contemptuous snort. She felt healthy enough. The pain in her chest was already starting to ebb away. She snapped her fingers, to transform into a hawk, to get out of the forest she been in earlier today._

_Nothing happened._

_It was with a sickening horror that she realized that her powers were gone. Her senses. She twirled her hands, concentrating on her beautiful silver hunting knives. Her weapons. All mortal. All around her, she felt the darkness closing in. There were shadows amongst the trees, and only the clearing was well lit from the moon._

_She panicked, turning around continuously. Her vision seemed too cloudy, she could hear nothing, the very air seemed to slow her down. Her vision spun, and she was forced to lean on the rock for support. Zeus, her Father had condemned her to this. ‘He isn’t my father any longer.’ She thought darkly, catching her breath, which she was surprised about. When was the last time she had been tired?_

_‘Is this what mortals feel like all the time?’ Artemis thought desperately. Her powers… gone, she wasn’t a Goddess. Not anymore. The thought struck her like a thunderbolt, sending her mind staggering. She would have to earn her place on Olympus back, that much she knew. Hurriedly thinking back to the Winter Solstice meeting on Mount Olympus, she desperately tried to remember what Zeus had said. With a shock, she realized that it was distorted, without clarity. All her senses seemed to be impaired. A foggy series of images and voices flooded her mind, of Zeus calling for her banishment, the vote… ‘Who voted for me?’ Artemis rubbed her hands into her temples. Then it came to her: Hera…Ares…Aphrodite…Dionysus…Zeus… Artemis scowled up to the sky and the twinkling stars, “Curse you Father! You others have no reason to quarrel with me!”_

_There was no reply._

_For hours, as Artemis judged from the passing moon, she sat against the rock, invariably standing, and pacing the clearing, testing her strengths. No power came to her. Her connection to the Wild, the Moon, all were gone. That much was clear. She went over Zeus’s words in her mind before she was forcibly banished to this forsaken clearing in the edges of Mount Olympus’s influence. ‘Banished to walk amoung the Macedonian Expedition…’ She mused, before cursing darkly. It was only too easy to see her conniving Father’s plan. As a mortal, or at least in mortal form, she could not be worshipped. Power gained would go to Zeus, the King of the Gods._

_That set her off again, and after she had cursed Zeus’s name and legacies another tenfold, Artemis realized that her vision was darkening and her limbs were growing increasingly unresponsive. Looking down in amazement, she then felt herself blink rapidly before a clammy feeling rolled up the back of her throat. She yawned. Yawned! It was with this thought that she slumped down next to the rock in the clearing, and felt her eyes drift shut into a dreamless sleep._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“I can’t believe it… Lady Artemis, you were mortal for a time!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Yes… I was, and I do not plan to do so again. My time in that form taught me how I missed my immortal life.” That was certainly true, as she recalled the horrors and battles she fought without her godly powers. In a way, it was revolutionary for her, to rely solely on her own abilities without divine augmentation.

Artemis noticed that some of her hunters looked a little uneasy at this, and made sure to clarify her statement, “It also taught me how to appreciate all things in life. From the smallest plant to the entire vast world around us.” _And him,_ she silently finished. Before her thoughts could trail back again to their adventures, she hurriedly continued her story, before her hunters could ask any more questions.

“The next thing I remembered, was waking up in that clearing, already late morning, with his face looking down on me.”

Phoebe snorted, giving Artemis pause, “My Lady, I hope you punched him.”

Artemis frowned.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Artemis groaned and felt her eyes opening, squinting against a sudden brightness that exploded across her vision. ‘Since when did she have to squint?’ A sudden shadow overcame the blinding light, and it took a few seconds to recognize a voice, and the face of Perseus, standing right above her. He was frowning, brows furrowed in a worried manner, looking down at her with deep calculating green eyes._

_She instinctively shot her fist up, striking him on the side of his nose. It connected with a sickening crack, and he instantly stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, “Ow! Dios Immortales! What was that for Lady Artemis!?”_

_She quickly scrambled to her feet, shaking her head from the bright clouds and blue sky above. As she rose, she felt the quiver of arrows being tossed in their fur casing, although with the dull thud as her mangled bow hit the ground. She dimly noticed that it was morning, with the sun rising far into the sky and its warmth making the forest around them glow with life. Two foreign feelings came to her. Dizziness, as if Gaea herself was shaking the very ground below her, and a keen, throbbing pain in her hand._

_But she paid those no heed, for the time being. While she wouldn’t have admitted it, her fear and anger boiled over, exploding outwards to express, anything, to anyone._

_“That was for all the misery you’ve caused me, boy! Your devious ways led me, an Olympian Goddess, to the level of your insignificance! Having been given the chance, I should have disintegrated you the moment I laid eyes upon you!” Artemis screamed, every ounce of her being torn open, naked to the world with an icy chill of morality. She ached to feel... anything... anything from her immortal core, anything within her of her true Goddess form._

_A silence reigned across the clearing, even the birds and winds calming to listen attentively to the scorned Goddess. Artemis felt herself huffing, staring across at Perseus, daring him to respond. She itched for him to prove her right. Thus far, she had seen him as an honorable man, without a generous nature._

_He didn’t show it now._

_“My fault!?” Perseus yelled._

_“Lady Artemis,” Perseus voice dripped with sarcasm, as he stood upright, his hand leaving his nose. Artemis almost winced. His entire lower face, and beard with smeared with fresh blood, along with his hand. With a furious gesture, he reached out again, and reset his nose, which he winced at, as it set with a loud crack. “I have been nothing but respectful, My Lady. I always have, and always will be. In fact, I was concerned to see you lying here, and the gods above, I can’t attempt to help as a disgusting male.”_

_Her pride wouldn’t allow her to back down, even as she felt a tiny whisper of remorse within her. “You can help me by ending your pitiful moral façade. I have known thousands, boy, who say they are what they are not. **You are no different.** Had I not used my symbol that night, you would have joined the ‘festivities’ in the follower’s camp without hesitation.” Artemis bit back, fists clenched. ‘How dare he question her!’_

_In a flash, Perseus drew his sword. Leveling it at her, the point of the blade hovering in the air close to her chest. The movement appeared in Artemis’s eyes in a blur, and she had to blink rapidly, to fully be aware that Perseus had moved. But she did not yield and stared challengingly at Perseus._

_“Goddess or not… this is your final warning.” Perseus articulated slowly, venom seeping from his low voice, “Never. Never question my loyalty to my family again. Insult me, and all I am, but my wife, and my Mother are all I hold dear in this forsaken world. Qualms I have not about striking you down into the dirt.” Suddenly Artemis watched his eyes flash down to her feet, where her shattered bow lay. As his eyes left hers, Artemis felt herself puff out a silent breath. Stubborn as she was, she knew her own faults, and questioning Perseus’s loyalty was one of them._

_“Your bow…” Perseus said, pointing his xiphos to the remains, “It is charred and broken…” Artemis, watched as he realized what that meant. He was far too clever than any male had the right of being._

_“You were cast off Olympus… were you not?” Perseus lowered his sword, a shocked expression covering his face._

_There was no use denying it. “Yes, boy,” Artemis sighed, “Zeus does not take well to those who draw power to rival his own.”_

_Perseus paused in deep thought, before he responded, “The Chimera. You were told to stay away?” Artemis gave him a nod in reply. Her anger had dissipated, and now she felt her entire body clench up and prickle; she was stuck here, in the Eastern edges of the Gods’ power, doomed to wander to oblivion with the Macedonians. She found herself caught up in this situation where no option she had seemed to have any favorable outcome. She was without weapons, powers, and stranded months away from Olympus and Greece. Even her hunt, which had made many endeavors to Asia, was in Magna Graecia, even farther from Greece._

_Perseus’s voice pulled her from dour thoughts._

_“I apologize my Lady.”_

_Artemis snapped her head up, which had drifted down to look passively at her bow, ‘Did he dare to mock her?’ She could not read his mind, but Perseus wore a somber expression, devoid of any means of trickery._

_“I truly do,” a smile cracked through his stoic face, “I said my words in haste without knowing your predicament.”_

_Artemis nodded slowly, “I…” She swallowed heavily, her former words to Perseus came back to her. Apologies were not something Artemis was familiar with in any form, “I too… did not think when I spoke. I…” She paused, feeling inferior at having to apologize to a mortal, a man at that!_

_“Lady Artemis, I can see your face going purple. You need not apologize.” Perseus offered, but before Artemis could nod, he continued, “However I will ask that you do not revert back to calling me boy.”_

_That was something that she found that she could do, “Very well Perseus.” The conversation stalled there, and she became uncertain on the next course of action. Where would she go? What would she do? Finding a bow was a priority, along with supplies to survive. In that, she was more confident, as the woods had always been a place that provided for her, even as a newly born Goddess._

_Perseus seemed to have similar thoughts, “My Lady, what will you do? You are tasked to continue watching this expedition?”_

_"Yes. I will find supplies in the woods, and track your expedition once Alexander comes down through the Cilician Gates towards Tarsus.”_

_Alexander’s Companion shook his head, “That won’t be for at least two weeks, My Lady. In addition, my men have reported last night that Persian troops are beginning to move through this area. I will be marching with my men tonight under cover of nightfall to the Cilician Gates. Parmenion awaits us there, with an entrenched force.”_

_This was troubling news. She could not hope to go to the Cilician Gates while the Macedonian army was entrenched there. The night prior to her banishment, she had seen the mountain pass below her during her nightly chariot racing. It held very little resources, and absolutely no cover besides the path itself. If she remained here, she ran the risk of running into Persian patrols. Not the greatest danger, but an unwelcome risk. While feeling weak, she knew that her fighting skills would not be extinguished as well, however, her mortality was another although important factor. Reforming in Tartarus did not sound like a fanciful getaway from this Macedonian expedition._

_“If I may… I may have a solution, my Lady?” Perseus said, looking to her. She looked over to him, seeing that his bleeding nose had stopped, and he thoughtfully scratched the unbloodied left side of his breaded cheek._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes, “Go on.” There was nothing to lose from hearing what he had to say._

_“You could come with me and my men back to the Cilician Gates.”_

_Artemis snorted, “Perseus, I will punch you again.”_

_Perseus shook his head, sheathing his sword, “Hear me out. Come back to camp today. I will say we met today and both fought until we came to an impasse. You can pull the look of an adventuring Amazonian warrior, I’m sure. After a lull in our fight, I offered you money in exchange for mercenary services. You agreed, and will act as our guide in the region.”_

_As Perseus finished proposing his idea, Artemis weighed the plan in her mind. His logic was surprising sound, in all honesty, she should have started expecting him to remain clever, but she found one noticeable flaw._

_“Perseus, I am wearing a silver hunting tunic. Besides which I have no desire to be encamped with hundreds of Macedonian soldiers.” That she resolutely wished to avoid._

_“I have an idea about getting some armor more befitting of a wandering Amazonian warrior. However, I do not have any about changing the fact that my men are indeed men. The decision lies with you._

_Artemis frowned, “Tell me, how do you plan on acquiring armor and clothing fit for an Amazonian?” Suddenly, there was a shimmering light before her feet. Dazzling colors of orange, yellow, and gold formed a seemingly solid mass, before the lights flickered away into the air, leaving a substantial wooden chest in their wake. Perseus muttered a curse under his breath, taking a step back. But Artemis smiled widely, almost laughing aloud as she saw a small owl carved into the lid of the planked chest._

_“What is that?” Perseus asked._

_Artemis paid him no heed, and dropped to a crouch, opening the wooden lid. Inside, was a small clay tablet, with writing on it, and sleek black armor, with an underlining dark brown tunic, greaves, and a vambrace. Artemis picked up the clay tablet, which read ‘ I like his cleverness.’_

_Artemis groaned in disappointment, crushing the thin piece of clay in her hand. Athena was looking out for her, at least._

_“My Lady?” Perseus walked forward and peered inside the chest. Artemis watched his eyes widen and he gave off a loud laugh. “I assume you still have some Olympians who support you?”_

_Artemis glared at him, “In a manner of speaking.”_

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Artemis sat back, marshalling her thoughts. Retelling her argument with him had been interesting, as she felt guilty over her treatment of him now. He hadn’t deserved anything that she accused him of, and it only showed his continuous character that he apologized to _her._

“My Lady, is it bad to say that I like Perseus… or at least the idea of him?” Anna said from her place by the fire.

Zoe and Phoebe both voiced their opinions about this, but before they could torment the poor girl, Artemis calmed her oldest friends down. She chuckled lightly, before addressing Anna, “It certainly isn’t. Of course, you cannot be in the company of men, however, we can wish that all men were like him. I certainly would wish that.” Her hunters nodded in approval, and Artemis scowled darkly at the memories of the thousands who had raped and abused women in their lives, wishing the worst of Tartarus for their miserable souls.

Artemis sought Jennifer and Mara amongst her band of hunters. Both had been abused in their households and had run away into the woods. Fortunately for them, she had found them before monsters had. Others were not so fortunate.

Yes, My Lady, I admit, Perseus hath shown an uncanny cleverness that he forth puts in his demeanor. Thy hath not described him as a man who doth shows strength, but speed and head.”

There was muted laughter from many of the younger hunters, “Brains, Zoe. Brains.”

Zoe scowled, “This language is idiotic.”

Artemis smiled at the familiar banter between Zoe and the younger hunters. She had forgotten how much of a toll their absence had been before she had begun retelling her tale with the Macedonian expedition.

They were her life then, and now. They always would be.

“It is getting late girls, and we move camp tomorrow. I think I will retire for the night…” Artemis made to head towards her tent, however, a chorus of childlike refusals met her. She stared at all her hunters, many of whom looked at her with silent pleading in their faces. Damn.

When had she ever given in so easily before?

“Alright, I will continue the tale,” Artemis paused as they all laughed, “But tomorrow, we are not stopping until it is night. And it will be double pace.” She thought she heard one of her girls, Mara, choke. Phoebe grumbled above the rest, “I didn’t even vote to hear this tale, thank you, sisters.”

Artemis settled herself back into her patch of slightly flattened grass, “Now, where was I…” She mused.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Leave me. I must change into this.” Artemis snapped at him, pointing in the general direction of his camp.” She eyed the Amazonian armor, which Athena had supplied to her, with some speculation. It seemed adequate, although somewhat form fitting. It would give her ample protection and flexibility._

_“Very well my Lady,” Perseus said, bowing to her. He then walked off, his hand reaching up to dab at his face periodically. Artemis snorted, eyeing his form, making sure he was out of sight, before looking back to the outfit. Her quiver came off first, which she put beside the wooden chest. Perseus was still out of sight, so she hurriedly stripped off her silver tunic, immediately snatching the brown one from the chest. It only took her seconds, and she found the brown tunic to fit her comfortably. The armor came next. It was surprisingly light and had leather straps at her sides and shoulders, the chest piece covering down to her hips. There was a single vambrace, with swirling, vine-like designs over the black leather. It was obviously meant for her bow arm. Greaves were also in the chest and easily strapped to her legs without any wiggle room._

_As she finished, she stood from the now empty chest and tested her movement. The armor was light, and it felt like a second skin. Even the chest piece, which Artemis knew to be restricting, felt fluid. Was the armor good enough to stop an arrow or a sword, that was another matter; however, Artemis trusted Athena. They had always gotten along, and she wondered briefly if this armor was ordinary at all._

_“My Lady? Are you finished?” Perseus’s voice drifted from the trees._

_Artemis whipped her head around, searching for him, and was relieved when she found him to be hidden still. In an instant, the memory of a long-ago time in Arcadia haunted her mind, where a boy had stumbled across her bathing in a waterfall. Acteon, and his hunting dogs._

_“Yes, I am.” She called back, a somber feeling washing over her._

_He emerged from the trees a couple of seconds after her response, still bloodied. She walked forward, intending to meet him in the middle of the clearing. The greaves didn’t catch on her legs, nor did the vambrace. Athena had done well._

_“My Lady, the armor suits you, “Perseus nodded, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword._

_Artemis signed heavily, “Yes, now let us go to your camp. I would like to get this over with.” She had just remembered that she now had to stay and camp with two hundred Macedonian scouts._

_Perseus frowned, “My Lady, the men I command come from Alexander’s royal agema, and can be trusted. Worry not. What you should worry more about is having weapons.” He gestured to the quiver she had left by the wooden chest, “Your arrows?”_

_“I assume your camp has available weapons?” Artemis replied, disregarding her quiver, “Besides, I would be questioned on having silver arrows.”_

_“Fair point, I am sure we can whistle up a bow and arrows for you at camp. The Agrianians are quite resourceful, as I’ve come to learn.” Perseus nodded over his shoulder, and the two began to walk through the sunny trees._

_“Come to learn? Aren’t these your men?” Artemis asked sharply. The man seemed to drive her insane, as she found his answers increasingly irksome._

_“Well yes, they are my men. But Alexander detached them from his own division. Saying they were the best of the best. Unfortunately, he is probably correct. I have command over a light infantry block. They aren’t even a unit. Just an assortment of farmhands from the countryside around my families’ estate. They could only bring javelins and slings when Alexander called the army together for the campaign. But they are loyal, and good men. Boys really, if I am being honest, but loyal.”_

_Artemis nodded thoughtfully, stepping over a moss-covered log, “You do not fight with them?” She remembered seeing him astride a horse, next to Alexander on the Granicus River. The thought struck her again that she wished she had fought with his men then too. Alexander would have died._

_“I wish to. But Alexander made me a Bodyguard. I ride beside him in battle. My men are usually stationed on our wing.”_

_Artemis noted the bitterness in his voice at that. She found herself replying to him quickly, “I saw you at the Granicus. You saved the whole Macedonian expedition that day.” She wondered if he’d realize her choice of words, in not saying Alexander._

_She didn’t look over to him, although his footsteps in the undergrowth were easy to hear next to her._

_“Alexander is my friend. We have been friends, ever since I was a child.” Perseus eventually responded, “I am sure you know that this all hinges upon him. We have come so far, and accomplished so much. But this is not what I want. I wish my father wasn’t the wicked man he was.”_

_That gave her pause. They continued to walk in silence, passing by countless trees, and constantly shifting shadows in the warm summer air._

_“Your father wasn’t so wicked.”_

_Perseus scoffed next to her, “Yes, you know so much about my father.”_

_Artemis rolled her eyes, looking over to Perseus. He kicked a branch as he walked, looking down towards the earth. His face was scrunched up in anger, his beard masking the lines that had to be present on his lower face._

_“I will ignore your mocking tone, for now, boy,” Artemis warned, stressing the word boy, “You are right, I don’t know your father. However, I do know that he did not kill Philip. He was bewitched, by Eris.”_

_Perseus slid to a stop, immediately looking to her, eyes narrowed in both astonishment and suspicion. “If you are jesting…” Perseus said slowly._

_Artemis slowly shook her head, “I would not give that false hope to you. From what I’ve seen Perseus, you are a good man, troubled from your past. I recognize that I have judged you quickly and without thought on occasion.”_

_Perseus only nodded in response, and they both continued through the forest. Artemis found a small amount of comfort under the trees and prayed that the fates would help her keep her sanity when they arrived at a camp full of men._


End file.
